


Ready to Run

by Aniel_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_x/pseuds/Aniel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean è un giornalista di New York, autore di una rubrica che colpisce categoricamente gli stereotipi femminili. Quando l'ispirazione viene a mancare, decide di spostare i propri interessi in una cittadina del Kansas in cui, un ragazzo di nome Castiel Novak, viene conosciuto - e ricordato- come lo sposo che scappa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Run

Dean salutò il portiere con un cenno e, una volta uscito dalla porta principale, si tirò su il colletto della giacca di pelle con un gesto secco, per ripararsi alla bell'e meglio dalla pungente temperatura mattutina.  
Percorse il marciapiede con le mani affondate nelle tasche del jeans e gli occhi che guizzavano da un passante all'altro, alla ricerca di uno straccio di ispirazione.  
Se non avesse consegnato in tempo l'articolo per la rubrica, Bobby probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Sbuffò contrariato quando una donna grassoccia lo superò, fregandogli il taxi che aveva appena chiamato, con un affannato "mi scusi, ma vado di fretta".  
Tipico delle donne, mentire spudoratamente e utilizzare ciò che la natura aveva donato loro come arma contundente nei confronti dell'uomo. Dean ormai c'era abituato.  
Conosceva le donne, conosceva i loro sogni e le loro paure, e nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di fargli credere il contrario: scriveva del genere femminile da così tanto tempo da non avere più alcuna ombra di dubbio sulla veridicità dei fatti.  
Guardò il taxi allontanarsi e nessuna macchia giallastra all'orizzonte. Contrariato, si arrese agli eventi e decise di fare una capatina al Roadhouse, un accogliente bar non troppo lontano dalla sua casa.  
Con la solita espressione strafottente salutò Jo, la barista, con un occhiolino, aspettandosi il solito "cosa ti porto, tesoro?" che quel giorno non arrivò.  
Dean aggrottò la fronte, perplesso, e si avvicinò al bancone, puntellando i gomiti su di esso per sporgersi al meglio verso di lei, la quale però sembrava troppo intenta a lottare con una macchia invisibile di un bicchiere che di lì a poco si sarebbe frantumato in mille pezzi.  
«Sembri di cattivo umore, stellina.» osservò il ragazzo, muovendo appena la testa per guardarla negli occhi.  
«Sto benissimo.» mentì la ragazza, voltandogli le spalle e continuando il suo lavoro come se niente fosse.  
Dean osservò per qualche istante quella marmaglia di capelli biondi e poco curati e si sporse ancora un po', fino a poggiare il mento sulla spalla dell'altra. «Che c'è? Dillo a zio Dean.» la pregò, ma Jo irrigidì le spalle e si allontanò di pochi centimetri.  
«Vaffanculo.»  
«Andiamo Jo, che succede? Hai le tue cose?»  
Jo scattò, voltandosi improvvisamente e lanciando lo straccio umido sul viso del giornalista. « _Hai le tue cose?_ È questo tutto quello che hai da dirmi? _Hai le tue cose?_ Sai che ti dico? Perché non ci scrivi su un bell'articolo? Vedo già il titolo: _Donne mestruate, il nuovo nemico del ventunesimo secolo._ » sbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Dean lanciò lo straccio sul bancone, schifato, e si pulì il viso con un fazzolettino. «Si può sapere che ti prende?» le chiese, sinceramente preoccupato.  
Jo afferrò qualcosa da sotto il bancone e glielo schiaffò sotto gli occhi, infuriata. « _La stupidità delle bionde: una verità che spaventa._ Quindi io sarei stupida, non è così?» domandò, puntando il dito contro l'articolo incriminato, accanto al quale faceva capolino una foto sorridente del giornalista.  
«Dai Jo, sai che...» tentò di giustificarsi, ma l'altra lo fulminò con un cenno e prese il giornale tra le mani, continuando la lettura.  
« _Amici miei, gli stereotipi esistono e sono in mezzo a noi. Quante volte vi è capitato di sentire l'espressione_ "stupida come una bionda"? _E quante volte avete constatato che si tratta di una fondata verità? Avere accanto una biondina potrebbe esservi fatale: e se la ragazza restasse intrappolata in una porta girevole del supermercato? Visto il Q.I. potrebbe essere possibile._ »  
«Non mi stavo riferendo a te, Jo. Sai benissimo che non credo che tu sia stupida.» puntualizzò, cercando di calmarla.  
«Sai cosa?» disse Jo, appallottolando il giornale e buttandolo nella pattumiera. «Sei uno stronzo, sessista bastardo.»  
«Questo non è affatto vero.» replicò il giornalista, piccato.  
Sessista? Lui? No, Dean riportava solo i fatti e raccontava quello che le donne non volevano sentire. Questo non faceva di lui del sessista! Era solo un uomo fedele alla verità, un uomo che sapeva come andava il mondo.  
«Ah no? Critichi sempre le donne, fai di tutta l'erba un fascio e, fermami se sbaglio, non hai mai scritto una sola parola contro uno straccio di uomo!»  
Dean aprì le labbra ma le richiuse dopo pochi istanti, non sapendo come replicare. «Questo perché non ho ancora conosciuto un uomo con le stesse manie folli delle donne.» osservò.  
Qualcuno, pochi tavoli più in là, scoppiò a ridere, attirando l'attenzione di entrambi. Era un uomo cupo all'apparenza, dal viso strano e dai tratti spigolosi. Sorrideva di fronte a un cimitero di bicchieri vuoti, ondeggiando appena sulla sedia.  
Se si fosse tirato su in piedi, probabilmente sarebbe crollato sul pavimento come gelatina.  
«Lo trova divertente?» gli domandò Dean, curioso.  
L'uomo sorrise, alzando lo sguardo acquoso su di lui. «Io ho una storia per te.» lo informò. «Potresti scriverla.»  
«Certo che potrei, signor-»  
«Virgil. Mi chiamo Virgil.»  
Dean annuì. «D'accordo, Virgil. Mi piacerebbe tantissimo scrivere la sua storia ma, sa com'è, ho già lavorato al mio articolo e... sarà per la prossima volta.»  
L'uomo scosse prontamente il capo, e si alzò malamente in piedi, aggrappandosi alla sedia per non cadere. «No, la mia storia è meglio. C'è un ragazzo nella mia città, lo chiamano _Lo sposo che scappa._ » singhiozzò, biascicando un po' le parole. «Si chiama Castiel Novak ed è molto famoso... appena riesce a convincere un uomo a sposarlo, con quelle cerimonie hippy del cazzo, ecco che li molla tutti con un vestito da ottomila dollari addosso. Finora è scappato via da... sette matrimoni? Ho perso il conto ormai.»  
Il giornalista sorrise, guardando di sbieco Jo che ascoltava la storia dell'uomo con gli occhi spalancati. «A quanto pare questa volta scriverò qualcosa fuori dagli schemi.» annunciò, prendendo posto di fronte ad un eccessivamente ubriaco Virgil. «Amico, perché non mi racconti tutto dall'inizio?»  
Il giorno dopo e parecchi stati più lontano, Castiel Novak giocherellava con una lampadina e una cassetta degli attrezzi. Alle otto del mattino la ferramenta era quasi sempre silenziosa, così ne aveva approfittato per portarsi avanti col lavoro e dedicarsi, almeno in parte, esclusivamente alla sua persona per il resto della giornata.  
Si grattò distrattamente una guancia e sorrise, lanciando un'occhiata al giornale, aperto sulla rubrica del fittizio Dean Winchester.  
Doveva ammetterlo, Balth e Anna gli avevano fatto tanti scherzi nella sua vita ma questo era di gran lunga il migliore. Rilesse l'articolo, soffermandosi sulle frasi che lo avevano colpito di più, ricordandogli che avrebbe dovuto fare a Balthazar tutti i propri complimenti.  
" _Quindi, dopo aver messo al setaccio ogni stereotipo femminile della storia, come sarà possibile classificare questo famoso Castiel Novak? Il fuggitivo, forse? Non so, se credevo che le donne frega-taxi fossero chiaramente un'invenzione di Satana devo assolutamente ricredermi: cosa può esserci di peggio dell'amore della tua vita, quello con cui vuoi passare gli anni che ti restano, che ti molla all'altare poco prima del fatidico_ sì, lo voglio _?_ "  
La campanella della porta suonò, emettendo il solito tintinnio metallico, e Castiel fu costretto ad interrompere la lettura e concentrarsi su una spaesata Anna con il giornale stretto al petto e un sinceramente contrito Balthazar.  
Entrambi posarono lo sguardo prima sul giornale e poi su di lui, sospirando. «Cas, ci... ci dispiace così tanto.» mugugnò Anna, con lo sguardo chino.  
Castiel fece spallucce e tornò al suo lavoro, come se nulla fosse. «Non fa niente.»  
«Davvero?» domandò Balth, sorpreso.  
Castiel annuì energicamente. «Sì. Certo, è il più meschino, umiliante e assurdo _scherzo_ che mi abbiate mai fatto. Ci siete andati entrambi giù pesante, non dovrei nemmeno invitarvi al ricevimento.» replicò il ragazzo, fingendosi offeso.  
Anna si portò una mano alle labbra e fece un passo indietro, scontrandosi con Balthazar, che la trattenne gentilmente per le spalle.  
«Non siamo stati noi, Cas.» lo informò, guardandolo dall'alto.  
«Scusami?»  
«Avevi detto che non volevi scherzi questa volta e noi... sai, noi non abbiamo fatto nulla.»  
Castiel sorrise, cercando di capire. Se non erano stati loro, allora chi era stato? Insomma, chi in quella città moriva dalla voglia di fargli uno scherzo del genere?  
Perché doveva essere uno scherzo.  
Non poteva mica trattarsi di un articolo vero, di un giornale vero, no?  
No.  
«Ditemi che questo articolo non è vero.» li pregò, con lo sguardo vacuo, ma appena Anna scosse il capo, Castiel sentì il pavimento sprofondare sotto i suoi piedi e il suo corpo tendersi all'indietro, come se non riuscisse più a reggersi in piedi.  
Balthazar lo afferrò al volo per una bretella della salopette di jeans, trattenendolo senza difficoltà. «Anna, prendi la busta.»  
«Busta... busta...» ripeté Cas, respirando a fatica, in preda al panico.  
La donna frugò in mezzo alla roba dell'amico e porse a Balth una busta di carta che Castiel gli strappò letteralmente dalle mani per portarsela alla bocca, ispirando ed espirando nel tentativo di calmarsi.  
«Bravo Cas, respira. Così.»  
Anna sospirò. «Oddio. Adesso sviene.»  
Castiel, con la busta ancora premuta sulle labbra, afferrò il giornale e osservò la foto del giornalista: i capelli biondicci, gli occhi chiari, un ammasso di lentiggini ben visibili nonostante la foto in bianco e nero. Era il classico spaccone, Castiel riusciva benissimo ad intuirlo: quella faccia da schiaffi la diceva lunga.  
«Chi è questo qui?» domandò, la voce ovattata dalla busta.  
«Un certo Dean Winchester» spiegò Balth, «ha una sua rubrica, è un tipo famoso.»  
«Famoso?» ringhiò Castiel, furioso. «Come fa uno stronzo del genere ad essere famoso?»  
«Non dico che sia famoso per le giuste cause, Cas. Pare che getti costantemente fango sulle donne... se devo essere sincero non capisco affatto questo cambio di rotta.»  
Castiel prese un ultimo respiro profondo e lasciò ad Anna la busta, cercando di darsi un contegno.  
Come aveva fatto quel Dean Winchester a sapere di lui?  
E soprattutto, da quando i newyorkesi si interessavano tanto delle voci di una cittadina del Kansas?  
Oh no, Castiel non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia, nossignore. Quel tronfio Dean Winchester gli aveva appena dichiarato guerra e lui era Castiel Novak, per la miseria!, non un sempliciotto qualsiasi.  
 _Si pentirà di aver scritto queste assurdità._  
«Balth, mi serve il tuo computer.» annunciò, intercettando l'indirizzo e-mail quasi invisibile in un angolino della pagina.  
 

*°*°*

   
Dean amava la giornata del mercoledì, la chiamava "la giornata del trionfo". Certo, non un trionfo pieno dato che il cinquanta percento della popolazione mondiale, ovvero quello di femminile, gli rifilava occhiate poco rassicuranti e colpi ben assestati all'altezza dello stomaco. Ma l'altro cinquanta percento, quello maschile, oh quello sì che gli dava soddisfazioni!  
Chi lo definiva genio, chi si complimentava per le osservazioni, chi cercava addirittura aiuto per rimettere in riga la moglie, cose se improvvisamente fosse diventato un fottuto telefono amico per gli uomini in difficoltà.  
Insomma, Dean Winchester era un eroe: combatteva l'avanzata dell'esercito femminile, con i loro smalti e i loro profumi intossicanti, e aiutava gli uomini feriti in battaglia da appuntiti tacchi a spillo. Poteva sopportare, quindi, l'astio delle donne per un fine più grande.  
Gongolante e soddisfatto come qualsiasi mercoledì mattina, entrò in redazione con un caffè bollente in una mano e un sacchetto con una fetta di torta di mele nell'altra - ehi! doveva pur premiarsi, no?- salutando con un cenno le segretarie con la crisi di mezza età che, come da abitudine, gli avrebbero rivolto una di quelle smorfie disgustate, come se si trattasse del più infimo scarafaggio della terra.  
Stranamente, quel giorno, le due donne gli sorrisero affabili, salutandolo con la mano e bofonchiando qualcosa che alle orecchie di Dean suonò come " _abbia una buona giornata, signor Winchester_ " che incuriosì parecchio il giornalista.  
Sorrise a sua volta e alzò il bicchiere, brindando ad una giornata che era già partita benissimo e non avrebbe fatto altro che migliorare.  
Tutti furono incredibilmente gentili e sorridenti al suo passaggio, tutti eccetto Garth, lo stagista, che non appena lo vide sgranò gli occhi e si mise convulsamente a cercare qualcosa nei cassetti della propria scrivania.  
«Ehi Garth, va tutto bene?» domandò, preoccupato. Garth era un tipo strano ma non lo aveva mai visto comportarsi così.  
Il ragazzo annuì, sistemandosi la frangia umidiccia. «Sì, Dean. Sto- ehm... benissimo.» balbettò, indicando la porta in fondo al corridoio. «Il capo ti aspetta.»  
«D'accordo» mormorò mogio, a quanto sembrava la sua colazione avrebbe aspettato. «Parlerò al capo di quella promozione, tu saresti perfetto...» aggiunse, ma l'altro scattò in piedi, sventolando le mani come un forsennato.  
«No!» urlò, poco prima di darsi una parvenza di contegno. «No, ma grazie Dean. Non mi servono raccomandazioni, quindi... non fare il mio nome lì dentro, okay? Come se non mi conoscessi.»  
Il giornalista aggrottò la fronte. «Ne sei sicuro?» chiese, sinceramente allibito.  
Gli era parso che Garth ci tenesse parecchio a quella promozione.  
«Sì. Sai... voglio farcela con... uhm... le mie forze.» puntualizzò.  
Dean fece spallucce e porse la fetta di torta al collega, facendogli l'occhiolino. «Questo sì che è parlare. Tieni. Sono sicuro che ce la farai.»  
Garth la afferrò, grato, ma mantenne quell'espressione che trasmise a Dean solo ansia.  
Non se ne stupì più di tanto: Garth era un tipo strano quindi aveva senso che i suoi modi fossero altrettanto strani.  
Con un ultimo cenno lo salutò, dirigendosi verso l'ufficio di Bobby. A quanto sembrava non era solo il capo ad aspettarlo ma persino Sam che, da una poltrona, alzò lo sguardo su di lui con la peggiore espressione dispiaciuta che gli avesse mai visto.  
Bobby, dal canto suo, sembrava sul punto di sputare fuoco.  
«Si può sapere che diavolo succede oggi?» domandò, alzando le braccia per poi farle ricadere lungo i fianchi.  
Sam si schiarì la voce e gli indicò una sedia. «Siediti, Dean. Per favore.»  
Dean obbedì e si lasciò letteralmente cadere sulla sedia come se fosse a casa sua. Non era un maleducato ma conosceva Bobby da una vita intera e Sam era suo fratello. I convenevoli non avevano poi molto senso in occasioni come quelle.  
Il capo tirò fuori da un cassetto una mail spiegazzata, inforcò gli occhiali e iniziò a leggere le prime righe:  
 _Gentili newyorkesi,_  
 _è il Kansas che vi parla. Non so come abbiate potuto minimamente pensare che le malelingue non giungessero fin qui. Sapete, come chiunque, leggiamo i giornali ogni mattina, appena prima di fare colazione._  
 _Immaginate dunque la mia reazione dopo aver appurato che un tronfio e maleducato impiegato del vostro giornale aveva pubblicato un articolo su di me._  
 _È strano, dopotutto non ho mai conosciuto il signor Winchester quindi non posso stupirmi che il suo articolo sia pieno di assurdità e malignità che mai avrei creduto di poter leggere alle otto del mattino._  
 _Il signor Winchester, probabilmente reduce da una devastante sbronza, ha creduto opportuno rovinare i pochi giorni che mi separano dalle nozze, gettando fango sulla mia persona senza alcun fondamento di verità._  
 _Non chiedo le sue scuse perché dubito che riuscirei a perdonare una cosa del genere ma, a nome di tutte le donne prese di mira da quest'uomo nonché me, un onesto cittadino americano, chiedo che la rubrica venga sospesa e il signor Winchester licenziato._  
 _Dopotutto, la divulgazione di false notizie è un reato nel nostro paese, o mi sbaglio?_  
 _Attendo una risposta e spero che questa incresciosa situazione si risolva in fretta._  
 _Cordiali saluti,_  
 _Castiel il "_ fuggitivo _" Novak._  
Bobby concluse la lettura e si sfilò gli occhiali, osservando Dean in attesa di una reazione.  
«Sembra un tipo simpatico, chissà se ha una sorella.» commentò, ridacchiando.  
«Hai idea del pasticcio che hai combinato, razza di idiota? Quello che scrivi sulle donne è sempre cattivo ed esagerato, ma hai sempre avuto il buon gusto di generalizzare perché è questo trucco che ci impedisce di finire nei guai.» ringhiò il capo, sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania. «E adesso ti metti ad attaccare personalmente un povero disgraziato del Kansas? Sei impazzito?»  
«Oh andiamo, Bobby. È chiaro come il sole che questo tizio ha la coda di paglia. Ho fatto un favore a tutti gli uomini che gli corrono dietro dato che poi sarà lui a correre nella direzione opposta dieci minuti prima del matrimonio!»  
«E come avresti scoperto di questo Novak?»  
Dean, preso in contropiede, guardò altrove. «Una fonte. Un'attendibile fonte: lo sposo numero tre.»  
Bobby lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Dimmi che non era un ubriacone in un bar.»  
«Cosa? Ma che diavolo ti...»  
«Era un ubriacone in un bar, sì o no?»  
Dean esitò, cercando lo sguardo del fratello, che scosse il capo. «Non era poi così ubriaco.» replicò in un sussurro, scatenando tutte le ire del capo.  
« _In vino veritas_ , Bobby.» si intromise Sam, cercando di acquietare la situazione, senza successo.  
«Stronzate! C'è una regola, Dean: non scrivere cazzate e tu l'hai appena fatto e sai cosa succede a chi scrive cazzate sul mio giornale.»  
«Va bene. Va bene, invierò a questo Castiel una lettera e gli chiederò scusa, okay? Farò di tutto per sembrare sinceramente contrito. Fine della questione.» tagliò corto il giornalista, dirigendosi verso la porta.  
«Sei licenziato, Dean.»  
Quelle parole colpirono Dean come una secchiata d'acqua gelida. Si arrestò e si voltò lentamente, accennando un sorrisino. «No, Bobby... dai...»  
«Se te ne vai senza fare storie riceverai la liquidazione. Ora fuori dal mio ufficio, tutti e due.» ordinò, perentorio, e Sam - quel gigante di due metri- spinse gentilmente uno shockato Dean e lo accompagnò fuori.  
Non poteva essere vero.  
Non poteva essere stato licenziato per colpa di un campagnolo del Kansas.  
Intercettò Garth, pronto ad addentare la fetta di torta, e si precipitò verso di lui, strappandogliela dalle mani e lasciandolo con la bocca semi aperta. «Volevi farcela con le tue forze, eh?» domandò scocciato.  
Garth abbassò lo sguardo, colpevole, ma non aggiunse nulla.  
«Io non mi sono inventato niente, quella storia è vera, Sammy.» si lamentò con il fratello. «Con un precedente simile chi vuoi che mi assuma? Oddio, finirò per scrivere di saldi nei volantini dei negozi di elettrodomestici...»  
«C'è solo una cosa che puoi fare. Se credi davvero che sia la verità e che questo Castiel Novak sia chi tu credi, cerca di appurarlo di persona.» gli consigliò. «Ha detto che si sposa tra qualche giorno, no? Se dovesse scappare un'altra volta e tu fossi lì pronto a prendere appunti non solo Bobby ti riassumerebbe, ma finiresti persino in prima pagina!»  
«Dici?»  
«Assolutamente.»  
Dean fece una smorfia contrariata e annuì. Non aveva nulla da perdere in fin dei conti.  
«Andiamo Dean, hai bisogno di bere qualcosa.» gli propose Sam, e Dean lo seguì in silenzio, tra urla di contentezza e sorrisi dei suoi ormai ex colleghi.  
Le segretarie ammiccarono e mi mandarono un bacio.  
«Spero che la sua giornata proceda bene, signor Winchester» dissero in coro.  
Dean non poté fare a meno di odiarle più di prima.  
   
Castiel non diede il tempo al campanello di suonare una seconda volta che aprì la porta, gettandosi a capofitto sull'uomo che teneva saldamente tra le mani un giornale spiegazzato.  
Glielo sfilò dalle mani quasi con violenza e mormorò uno scocciato " _finalmente!_ ", lasciando il malcapitato ancora sulla soglia mentre lui si dirigeva verso la cucina, sfogliando convulsamente una pagina dopo l'altra.  
Attraversato da una scarica elettrica immaginaria si fermò pochi metri più in là per poi indietreggiare nuovamente verso l'entrata e voltarsi verso l'uomo che lo stava osservando come se fosse la cosa più stupida ma adorabile della terra.  
Owen aveva sempre quello sguardo quando si trattava di Castiel.  
Castiel si sporse e posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra del fidanzato, accennando un sorrisino di scuse. «Mi dispiace. Buongiorno.»  
Owen scrollò le spalle e lo circondò con le proprie braccia. «Buongiorno a te, Cas.» rispose. «Allora, ci sono novità dalla città?» aggiunse, puntando il giornale.  
Castiel si liberò dall'abbraccio e si sedette sul pavimento, con le gambe incrociate. «Non so, sto cercando adesso e... eccolo!» squittì, pimpante. «Senti qua: _Castiel Novak, mi scuso per l'increscioso episodio che l'ha vista protagonista negli ultimi giorni. La rubrica di Dean Winchester non apparirà più su questo giornale. Felicitazioni per il suo imminente matrimonio._ »  
«Quindi... ?»  
«Amore, lo hanno buttato fuori! Lo hanno licenziato!» spiegò, vittorioso. «Così impara quell'idiota a parlare male di un rispettabile uomo di campagna come il sottoscritto»  
Owen sorrise, malizioso. «Non eri poi così rispettabile ieri sera a letto...» gli ricordò allusivo, cercando di incatenarlo in un nuovo abbraccio, ma Castiel fu più veloce, si tirò su e fece qualche passo indietro.  
«No, non adesso, devo lavorare. Anna ha dei problemi in negozio e mi ha chiesto di darle una mano. Tu prepara quello che ci serve per... per quella cosa!»  
«La scalata dell'Himalaya?»  
Castiel batté le mani e annuì. «Ecco, sì. L'Himalaya. Scusa devo andare, devo proprio andare... ci vediamo stasera d'accordo?»  
Owen non fece in tempo a salutarlo che Castiel era già fuggito via.  
Anna lo stava aspettando con un'espressione imbronciata e una poltrona completamente fuori uso e non era un bene, non in una parrucchieria almeno.  
«Non so come sia potuto accadere, Cas.» si lamentò l'amica. «Ieri girava ma oggi non gira più.»  
Castiel si stese sul pavimento e afferrò una chiave inglese, osservando i bulloni arrugginiti da sotto in su.  
 _Qui non c'è niente da aggiustare. Dovrei fare un favore all'umanità e ai veterani del 1930 e lanciare questa poltrona nella discarica più vicina!_  
«Allora, la puoi riparare?» domandò Anna, e Castiel non poté fare altro che annuire.  
Era fatto così, Castiel: non riusciva mai a dire di no.  
Ci provava, si impegnava, ma alla fine avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non deludere le persone a cui teneva.  
Balth gli diceva sempre che era troppo ingenuo e che chiunque avrebbe potuto approfittarsene, ma Castiel negava sempre perché in quel paesino accogliente nessuno si sarebbe approfittato di lui. Era assurdo anche solo pensarci!  
Sbuffò, scostando una ciocca umidiccia dalla propria fronte, guardando si sbieco le due donne anziane che confabulavano vicino all'entrata.  
«Anna, Castiel può riparare qualsiasi cosa. Il mio Charles gli ha insegnato i trucchi del mestiere. È così fiero di lui.» cinguettò una delle due, estasiata, sorridendo affabile.  
«Nonno Charles è morto trentasette anni fa, nonna.» le ricordò Castiel, soffocando le parole mentre teneva la chiave inglese tra le labbra.  
La donna annuì, mesta. «Ah, è vero... ma Castiel somiglia tanto al mio Charles, non trovate? È bello come lui, e alto come lui...»  
Castiel arrossì e fece per ribattere ma la porta si aprì, stroncando ogni tentativo sul nascere. Rimase al suo posto e attese mentre la voce cordiale di Anna dava il benvenuto allo straniero. «Salve, posso aiutarla?»  
«Sì. Sto cercando Castiel Novak, sa dirmi dove posso trovarlo?» domandò l'uomo.  
Castiel si nascose appena un po' di più, calandosi in modo tale che la poltrona gli celasse il viso e ascoltò con attenzione: lo sconosciuto aveva una bella voce, non poteva dire altrimenti.  
«E chi lo sta cercando?» chiese Anna, sospettosa, e anche se Castiel non poteva vederla, sapeva che l'amica aveva incrociato le braccia e assottigliato le palpebre.  
L'uomo esitò. «È importante?»  
«Se un giornalista viene qui chiedendo di Castiel direi che sì, è importante sapere con chi si ha a che fare.»  
«E cosa le fa credere che sia un giornalista?»  
«Beh, mani curate, capelli curati, abbigliamento alla James Dean. Solo un uomo di città si agghinda come lei e, negli ultimi giorni, gli unici uomini di città interessati a Cas sono stati esclusivamente giornalisti.» spiegò la ragazza, soddisfatta. «Immagino che lei sia qui per il pezzo che cercano tutti.»  
«E sarebbe?»  
Castiel quasi non si soffocò con l'aria quando la nonna prese la parola. «Tutti i giornalisti vogliono sapere come Castiel sia stato in grado di far licenziare quello stupido Dean Winchester.»  
Solo in quel momento Castiel si sporse dal proprio nascondiglio e squadrò lo sconosciuto: era molto alto, ben vestito, con un'espressione furba e di chi sa di piacere, gli occhi verdi brillavano come se il sole li stesse incendiando e le lentiggini trapuntavano il suo viso in una maniera così perfetta che il ragazzo non riuscì proprio a negare quell'assurda verità: Dean Winchester era bello.  
Non solo era stato l'unico ad aver collegato la fotografia del giornale all'uomo che adesso sostava a pochi centimetri da lui ma era addirittura meglio di come l'avesse immaginato.  
Okay, era la sua arcinemesi... ma era bello.  
Questo di certo non offuscava il suo giudizio. Assolutamente no.  
Attirò l'attenzione di Anna, afferrando il giornale dal pavimento e indicandogli la foto di Dean: la ragazza quasi non si strozzò ed iniziò a tossire, catturando l'attenzione dei presenti.  
«Io posso dirle una cosa su Castiel» continuò la nonna, ormai in vena di confessioni. «Non è affatto il suo settimo matrimonio, questo qui. È solo il quarto.»  
Dean annuì, ignorando nuovamente Anna e riempiendo la nonna di Cas di domande più o meno interessanti. «È così simpatica... come si chiama?»  
«Molly» replicò la donna, sorridendo.  
«È un bellissimo nome, Molly. Lei sa dirmi dove posso trovare Castiel?»  
Castiel, stufo di quella tiritera - il ragazzo ci sapeva fare, senza ombra di dubbio- si alzò in piedi, pulendosi i palmi sporchi di polvere sull'uniforme da lavoro.  
«Se vuoi parlare con me basta dirlo, non devi rimorchiarti mia nonna, sai?» lo canzonò.  
Dean si voltò, concedendogli la sua completa attenzione, e Castiel sentì la propria sicurezza vacillare: nessuno lo aveva mai guardato così, facendolo sentire nudo e inerme; nessuno gli aveva sorriso in quel modo e nessuno lo aveva studiato così a fondo in una manciata di secondi.  
Sì, Dean Winchester ci sapeva fare. Persino troppo per i suoi gusti.  
«Castiel... è uno strano nome.» mormorò il giornalista, contro ogni sua previsione.  
«Me lo dicono in molti.» replicò, evasivo, torturandosi le mani. «Posso sapere con chi ho il piacere di parlare?»  
«James. Mi chiamo James.» mentì l'altro, e Castiel si sentì un passo più vicino alla migliore vendetta del mondo.  
«Bel nome, _James._ Allora, _James..._ cosa ne dici di un taglio? Offre la casa.» gli propose.  
Dean scosse il capo e indicò i propri capelli. «Come vedi, sono apposto.»  
«Oh, andiamo _James,_ non farti pregare. Che ne dici invece di uno shampoo? Sai... per lavare via lo sporco della città!»  
Il giornalista esitò e poi, senza alcun preavviso, gli fu vicino, talmente vicino che Castiel riuscì a contare le prime lentiggini sul naso. «Tu risponderai alle mie domande?» domandò, e Castiel sentì le proprie ginocchia tremare.  
«Assolutamente.» rispose, fingendosi più sicuro di quanto fosse in realtà.  
Doveva giocare sporco, non poteva mica farsi abbagliare da quelle lentiggini e da un paio di occhi di un verde fuori dal comune!  
 _Calma Cas. Respira._  
Anna fece accomodare Dean sull'unica poltrona ancora perfettamente utilizzabile e coprì il viso dell'uomo con un panno. «Non vogliamo accecare questi occhietti maledettamente belli, non è così?»  
Il giornalista non si lamentò e iniziò la sua intervista, ignaro che Castiel stesse trafficando con le tinte di Anna, alla ricerca di quella perfetta.  
«Quindi Castiel, quando sarà il matrimonio?»  
«Domenica. Ci sposeremo nel parco.»  
«Qual è il nome del fortunato?»  
«Owen.»  
«Hai già organizzato tutto?»  
«Manca ancora qualcosa ma spero di farcela.»  
Le domande e le risposte si susseguirono in fretta e quando finalmente Anna terminò il proprio lavoro, tastando i capelli ormai asciutti del giornalista, gli tolse il panno dal viso, permettendogli di osservarsi.  
«Allora, cosa ne pensi?» domandò la donna, mentre uno shockato Dean guardava il proprio riflesso nello specchio, tastandosi i capelli tinti di un verde scuro orripilante.  
Il giornalista si voltò verso Castiel, e quest'ultimo sorrise cordiale, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Ti sta bene questo colore, _Dean._ Ti fa risaltare gli occhi.»  
Dean incassò il colpo e, imbarazzato, si alzò e ringraziò Anna del trattamento, dirigendosi poi verso le anziane signore e chiedendo dove avrebbe potuto trovare una farmacia, poi uscì senza guardarsi indietro.  
«Quel James è un giovanotto simpatico.» osservò Molly, facendo scoppiare a ridere Castiel.  
Il ragazzo corse verso l'uscita, richiamando il giornalista.  
«Guarda che la farmacia è dall'altra parte.» lo informò, soddisfatto.  
«Ti credi furbo?»  
«Io sono furbo. Tu piuttosto... cambi nome, vieni nella mia città. Come ti definiresti?»  
Dean sorrise, passandosi una mano sulle labbra ed eliminando centimetro dopo centimetro la distanza che li separava. «Oh, io sono furbo. Molto furbo. Tant'è che scriverò l'articolo per il quale mi hai fatto licenziare.»  
«Se sei qui per vedermi scappare resterai molto deluso, Dean Winchester.»  
«Non credo proprio. E sai perché? Io conosco i tipi come te. Non vedi l'ora di frantumare l'ennesimo cuore dell'ennesimo malcapitato. Lo farai perché le persone come te non cambiano, perché i codardi non cambiano. E scapperai, Castiel. E quando lo farai io sarò lì, in prima fila. Te lo posso garantire.»  
Castiel annuì, ascoltandolo interessato. «Non dovevi andare in farmacia?»  
Dean sorrise e gli voltò le spalle, salutandolo con un cenno della mano. «Ci vediamo, Cas.»  
 _Che razza di idiota._  
Castiel sospirò e tornò da Anna: sarebbe stata una lunga - lunghissima- settimana.

 [...]

 

  
Dean non aveva mai pensato a se stesso come un rompicoglioni di proporzioni bibliche, davvero, ma ormai che era stato gettato - contro la sua volontà, tra l'altro- nella pista, tanto valeva ballare.  
Così, con un dolce comprato in pasticceria e i capelli di un colore che non lo facevano più sembrare un broccolo, invase letteralmente casa Novak, venendo accolto da un uomo stempiato che, non appena capì le sue intenzioni, lo fece entrare senza alcun problema.  
A Dean sembrava quasi felice all'idea di poter spiattellare le disavventure di Castiel sul primo giornale.  
Si chiamava Zaccaria e, per quello che gli era parso di capire, era lo zio di Castiel. I genitori del ragazzo erano morti una decina d'anni prima e, da allora, tra un matrimonio fallito e un altro, aveva vissuto con lo zio e con la nonna.  
La nonnina in questione li raggiunse dopo una manciata di minuti, rientrando con un'acconciatura anni '30, presentandosi a Dean come se lo vedesse in quel momento per la prima volta.  
Il giornalista, ovviamente, ebbe il buon gusto di non aggiungere altro.  
La casa di Castiel era estremamente carina, piena di oggetti particolari o fatti a mano, lampade riciclate un po' ovunque che brillavano dando l'impressione che il sole lì non tramontasse mai.  
Era piacevole.  
Gli occhi di Dean indugiarono su una vecchia foto adagiata su uno scaffale del salotto: un piccolo Castiel con un cappello da cowboy spegneva le candeline sulla torta di compleanno mentre teneva stretta la mano della mamma.  
Chissà se ne sentiva la mancanza. Nessuno meglio di Dean avrebbe potuto capirlo.  
Attraversato da un moto di tenerezza quasi non si accorse del rumore all'ingresso e della voce squillante e vittoriosa di Castiel.  
«Indovinate un po' chi è arrivato oggi con la coda tra le gambe? Quell'idiota, montato e assurdam-» si bloccò, vedendo l'uomo in questione appostato in un angolo.  
«Ciao tesoro, finalmente sei a casa.» replicò Dean, sorridendo sornione.  
L'altro parve sbiancare, guardando prima i propri parenti, poi il giornalista e poi la casa, come se non riuscisse a crederci. Eliminò passo dopo passo la distanza che li separava e, in tutto ciò, Dean non poté fare a meno di ghignare, divertito.  
Castiel si fermò appena a pochi centimetri da lui, così vicino che i loro nasi avrebbero potuto sfiorarsi con il minimo movimento. «Che diavolo ci fai qui?» domandò in un sussurro, a denti stretti.  
«Oh, sto ascoltando delle splendide storie di un bambino con gli occhioni blu. Sono entusiasmanti.»  
«Non hai nessun diritto di stare qui.» ringhiò il padrone di casa.  
Dean inclinò il capo, guardandolo attraverso le lunghe ciglia bionde. «Sono stato invitato ad entrare.»  
«Certo, Eric Northman, trovato qualcosa di interessante?»  
«In un certo senso.» replicò il giornalista, guardando oltre le spalle di Castiel e squadrando un uomo abbastanza alto, dai capelli e occhi castani, abbronzato e con un fisico allenato.  
Non era un venditore di interni, su questo Dean non aveva alcun dubbio.  
«Ehm ehm» sì schiarì la voce quest'ultimo, richiamando l'attenzione di Castiel che fece un balzo indietro, come scottato.  
«Owen! Tesoro... non pensavo che-» balbettò, a disagio. «Non pensavo che saresti tornato così presto.»  
Owen accennò quello che per Castiel doveva essere un sorriso e, contemporaneamente, un ghigno malefico per Dean. Il giornalista non riuscì a trattenersi dal voltarsi dall'altra parte e scoppiare a ridere.  
«Non avevo molto da fare.» spiegò, «la squadra non vuole mettermi pressioni prima delle nozze e mi hanno assicurato che possono cavarsela anche da soli.»  
Dean si voltò nuovamente, con la migliore faccia da schiaffi che riuscisse ad ostentare. «E cosa fai di preciso, _Owen_?»  
Owen lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, come se Dean fosse una succulenta bistecca o giù di lì. «Non ho il piacere di conoscerti.»  
«Dean. Dean Winchester.»  
«Il giornalista.» sputò con astio.  
Castiel si interpose tra i due, dando le spalle a Dean e cercando di mitigare la situazione. «Dean se ne stava andando.»  
«E perché è qui?»  
Il giornalista si sporse, poggiando il mento su una spalla di Castiel. «Ricerca. Sai sto raccogliendo informazioni... per la scienza.» replicò, beccandosi una gomitata in pieno stomaco da parte del padrone di casa.  
«Sei qui perché credi che Cas scapperà, non è così? Beh, mi dispiace ma rimarrai molto deluso.»  
«È la seconda volta che mi viene detto ma credo che correrò molto volentieri il rischio.»  
«Okay, sei invitato al matrimonio allora.»  
Castiel strabuzzò gli occhi e indietreggiò, cozzando contro Dean. «No! Cosa... no! No, assolutamente no.»  
Dean ghignò. «Verrò volentieri.»  
«No!» ripeté Castiel, voltandosi verso di lui e puntandolo con l'indice. «Tu non verrai al mio matrimonio, fine della storia.»  
«Tesoro» lo tranquillizzò Owen, prendendogli la mano, «perché no? Tutto quello che vedrà saremo tu ed io con un anello al dito.»  
«Sì, Castiel.» aggiunse Dean, gongolando allegro. «Se sei talmente sicuro del tuo _epic love_ … che cosa avresti da perdere?»  
Castiel sembrava davvero sul punto di avere una crisi nervosa ma prese un bel respiro, ad occhi chiusi, e cercò la mano di Owen. «Sto _focalizzando_.» sussurrò, concentrato.  
«Bravo, Cassy, così. Focalizza.» lo incitò Owen.  
Dean inclinò il capo e guardò prima l’uno e poi l’altro, confuso. «Che- uhm… che diavolo sta facendo?»  
«Mi sto concentrando sulle cose positive della mia vita. Questo mi aiuta a raggiungere un equilibrio interiore e la pace dei sensi.» spiegò Castiel, aprendo nuovamente gli occhi.  
«È una cosa che faccio spesso con la mia squadra, e-» tentò di puntualizzare Owen, ma quando gli squillò il telefono fu costretto ad allontanarsi.  
Dean cercò di nascondere un ghigno che presto sarebbe sfociato in una risata incontrollata e annuì, coprendosi le labbra con una mano.  
«Lo trovi divertente?» domandò l’altro ragazzo, piccato.  
«Oh no, Cas, no. Anche io sto _focalizzando._ »  
«Non riusciresti a focalizzare nemmeno provandoci, Winchester. Sei circondato da energia negativa… anzi, credo che sia tu ad emetterla. Sei il male puro.»  
«Addirittura? E senti, figlio dei fiori, ora mi dirai che la mia aura è verde di invidia?» lo canzonò, accorciando le distanze.  
Aveva notato che la cosa metteva Castiel a disagio.  
Castiel sorrise e non si lasciò intimidire. «No, non vedo le aure. Se ti può consolare, però, sto focalizzando la tua faccia quando vedrai me e Owen ballare felici al ricevimento subito dopo il matrimonio. E ora, è meglio che tu vada.»  
Il giornalista alzò le mani in segno di resa e si diresse lentamente verso l’uscita. «Ci vediamo in giro, Castiel.» lo salutò, con un cenno della mano.  
L’altro lo ignorò e Dean si fece strada da solo, uscendo nel vialetto di casa, prima di essere fermato da un affannato Zaccaria. «Ho alcune cose che potrebbero interessarti.» gli disse, porgendogli una busta di plastica con tre videocassette dentro. «Sono i filmini dei matrimoni. Ne ho fatte diverse copie…»  
Dean le accettò di buon grado. «Avevo proprio bisogno di un bel film, la ringrazio.»  
Ed effettivamente, una volta rientrato in albergo, iniziò a visionarle con carta e penna alla mano. Il primo matrimonio sembrava essere uscito da un pessimo video musicale degli anni ’80: addobbi floreali ovunque, una band capellona su un piccolo palco e – _andiamo, era davvero un tappeto elastico quello? Seriamente?_ – Castiel che, a petto nudo, si faceva largo tra la folla, con i capelli più lunghi che Dean avesse mai visto in vita propria su di un uomo, e un grande tatuaggio sulle scapole.  
Un paio di ali.  
 _Se non altro lo hanno aiutato a volarsene via in fretta_ , osservò il giornalista, ridacchiando, mentre Castiel sgranava gli occhi e iniziava a indietreggiare e lo sposo numero uno – Inias, gli era sembrato di sentire – anch’egli a petto nudo e con lo stesso tatuaggio, gridava qualcosa come “Baby, torna qui. Il Dio del rock ci unirà finché morte non ci separi!”  
Di certo il Dio del rock non aveva fermato Castiel dal rubare una motocicletta e scappare via.  
Il secondo matrimonio era stato il consacramento del passaggio dall’età rock a quella matura, lo si notava dalla sobrietà degli addobbi nel giardino di casa Novak. Castiel, vestito di tutto punto, varcava il giardino dirigendosi verso un omino più basso di lui e con la faccia da schiaffi che gli fece l’occhiolino quando lo sposo gli si avvicinò, lentamente. Ma Castiel, contro le aspettative di tutti, lo superò come se niente fosse, rientrando dalla porta sul retro di casa.  
Il rombo del motore di una macchina segnò anche la fuga di quel matrimonio.  
Il terzo matrimonio era stato spaventosamente pacchiano e sfarzoso, forse lo sarebbe stato di più solo se Castiel si fosse deciso ad indossare un abito fatto di diamanti.  
Il viso felice di Virgil – ben diverso da quello che Dean aveva visto al bar qualche giorno prima – sorrise guardando la telecamera mentre Castiel faceva il suo ingresso trionfale. A cavallo.  
Seriamente, a cavallo.  
Castiel cavalcava un cavallo.  
Dean mise in pausa e afferrò il telefono, digitando il numero di Sam. «Sammy, credo che mi piacerà tanto stare qui.»  
« _Scoperto qualcosa di interessante?_ »  
Il giornalista premette _play_ e si leccò le labbra quando Castiel prese le redini e cavalcò lontano, con i presenti che, sconsolati, dicevano qualcosa come “Oddio, di nuovo no.  
«Scapperà talmente in fretta che potrò scrivere l’articolo il giorno prima e mandarlo in stampa giusto in tempo.»  
Certo, la pazienza non era una vera e propria virtù di Dean Winchester, ma si sarebbe adeguato. La vendetta, dopotutto, è un piatto che va servito freddo.  
Il giornalista si addormentò con le fughe di Castiel in sottofondo, felice come un bambino la mattina di Natale.  
   
Il giorno seguente Castiel si alzò presto, fresco e pimpante, approfittando del silenzio mattutino per dedicarsi al proprio lavoro e alle ultime modifiche per il matrimonio.  
Attento a non svegliare la nonna, si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle e raggiunse il bar. Balthazar gli offrì subito un caffè caldo e il giornale del giorno.  
«Dormito bene?» domandò l’amico, poggiando i gomiti sul bancone.  
«Divinamente. Sono molto rilassato, credo che sarà un’ottima settimana!» replicò Castiel, felice, bevendo un lungo sorso di caffè.  
Balth chinò lo sguardo, imbarazzato, cosa che all’altro non sfuggì minimamente.  
«Cosa?»  
Balthazar scrollò le spalle. «Cosa?»  
«No, tu! Cosa? Cosa c’è?»  
«Niente, è solo che…»  
«Sì?»  
L’amico sospirò. «Il tuo amico, Dean Winchester. Sta ficcanasando in giro, sta chiedendo nomi, cerca informazioni. Devi tenerlo d’occhio, potrebbe diventare un tormento.»  
Castiel sorrise, tronfio. «So benissimo come gestire un idiota che non ha mai avuto uno straccio di vita sentimentale. È un invidioso e meschino omuncolo.»  
«Beh, il tuo _invidioso e meschino omuncolo_ è andato in pasticceria stamattina.»  
«Impressionante, Balth. Vorrà forse drogarmi con lo zucchero?» scherzò Castiel, non cogliendo il nesso.  
«Tu sai chi lavora lì, vero Cas? Perché non credo che il nostro amico voglia comprarti una torta!»  
Il sorriso sul viso di Castiel si raggelò poco a poco, fino a sparire del tutto. _Quel figlio di puttana astuto!_  
Lasciò Balthazar con la bocca semiaperta e iniziò a correre per la strada, fino a trovarsi – sudato e affannato – di fronte alla pasticceria della città. Quando entrò, il campanello dell’entrata tintinnò, e un uomo fece capolino dal laboratorio, sorridente.  
«Noi due dobbiamo parlare.» ringhiò Castiel, raggiungendo l’altro. «Stamattina è passato di qua un uomo alto, con le lentiggini, la faccia da idiota.»  
«Oh sì. Voleva una torta di mele.» replicò il pasticcere, annuendo.  
«Una torta di mele?»  
«E cannella.» puntualizzò.  
«Okay, non voleva altro? Non ti ha parlato o chiesto, che so… di me?»  
L’altro si voltò, ignorandolo. «Forse mi ha accennato qualcosa, niente di importante, caro.»  
«No, Gabe, non chiamarmi “caro”. Non è poi passato tanto tempo da quando mi chiamavi “stallone” infilandomi la lingua in bocca! Quel tizio sta cercando di rovinarmi la vita, quindi devo sapere che cosa esattamente voleva da te.» sbottò, infastidito.  
«La tua colazione.» sospirò Gabriel, incrociando le braccia.  
«Prego?»  
«Sì, cosa ti piace mangiare per colazione.»  
Castiel, preso in contropiede, arrossì. «Questo sì che è strano.» ammise.  
Gabriel fece spallucce. «Lo è.»  
«E poi figuriamoci se riesci a ricordare la mia colaz-»  
«Pancake con sciroppo d’acero, i tuoi preferiti.» mormorò l’altro, chinando lo sguardo.  
Castiel aprì le labbra e le richiuse subito dopo. «Scusa se ti ho urlato contro, non volevo Gabe. La… uhm… torta? Come va?» domandò, desideroso di cambiare discorso.  
«Ci sto lavorando, sarà pronta per domenica, non preoccuparti.»  
Il ragazzo annuì e indicò l’uscita, imbarazzato a morte. «Allora io vado, okay?»  
Gabriel annuì e tornò nel laboratorio a lavorare, lasciando Castiel ad elaborare le informazioni: di certo non era un caso che Dean avesse scovato Gabriel, quindi sapeva benissimo dove trovare anche gli altri.  
Doveva solo batterlo sul tempo e raggiungere Inias prima di lui. Poteva farcela.  
Non avrebbe permesso a quell’idiota di rovinare la sua settimana!  
Così, con la maglia zuppa di sudore, iniziò nuovamente a correre maledicendo il fatto di aver portato la macchina dal meccanico giusto il giorno prima… e il meccanico in questione era lo stesso Inias. Poteva essere più sfortunato di così?  
Apparentemente sì dato che, quando arrivò, Inias stava lavorando tranquillamente e, non appena lo vide, gli sorrise apertamente.  
Forse Dean non era ancora arrivato.  
«Ehi Cas, sei qui per la macchina? Non è ancora pronta.» lo salutò, pulendosi le mani sporche di grasso con un panno.  
«No, sono qui per… sai, non importa!» tagliò corto, riprendendo fiato. «Posso chiederti solo un favore? Nel caso dovesse passare un tipo alto, ben piazzato, con due fanali verdi al posto degli occhi che inizia a farti domande su di me… tu ignoralo, okay?»  
Una risatina sommessa – che Castiel ormai conosceva troppo bene – risuonò nella piccola officina e Dean Winchester fece capolino da sotto una macchina, con una canotta bianca sporca di grasso e la salopette di jeans che gli ricadeva sui fianchi.  
Come facesse a stare in piedi, per Castiel era un mistero.  
Cercò di non concentrarsi su quel pezzo di stoffa pericolosamente sul punto di ammucchiarsi alle caviglie da un momento all’altro e guardò Inias, in cerca di spiegazioni.  
Il meccanico scrollò le spalle e affiancò Dean che, nel frattempo, si era alzato per stiracchiarsi.  
«Che cosa ci fai qui?» ringhiò Castiel, incrociando le braccia.  
«Lavoro. Part-time. Da quando mi hai fatto licenziare non ho più di che vivere.» si lamentò, melodrammatico.  
«Oh ma non farmi ridere. Il tuo materasso sarà pieno di centoni e vuoi farmi credere che ti serve un lavoro part-time per andare avanti?»  
Dean inclinò il capo, studiandolo. «La cosa ti crea dei problemi?»  
«Tu.» puntualizzò, avvicinandosi e colpendolo con l’indice della mano destra. «Tu mi crei dei problemi. E poi andiamo, il meccanico? Non sei nemmeno in grado di cambiare una lampadina, figuriamoci se sei capace di-»  
«A dire il vero, Cas, Dean è stato di grande aiuto. Dice di aver imparato tutto da suo padre.» si inserì Inias.  
Il sorrisetto che incurvò le labbra del giornalista indispose Castiel ancora di più.  
«D’accordo. Bene! Sai riparare le macchine. Ma non puoi farmi credere che _casualmente_ hai trovato un lavoro qui! Da lui!» sbottò.  
Dean si passò una mano sulle labbra e afferrò una fotografia nascosta in una delle tasche del jeans. «Sai, Inias mi ha mostrato questa. Tralasciando le treccine che, devo ammetterlo Cas, non ti donano per niente, mi ha incuriosito molto questo bellissimo tatuaggio.» iniziò Dean, «Dimmi, ti prego, cosa simboleggia?»  
«Io e Cas dovevamo partire per i Corpi di Pace, ma poi abbiamo preso strade diverse.» rispose Inias, annuendo.  
«Capisco. Però ho notato una cosa… uhm… _bizzarra._ Ho visto altre fotografie ma non sono riuscito a vedere questo fantastico tatuaggio e mi piacerebbe molto ammirarlo dal vivo. Diciamo adesso.»  
Castiel sapeva dove l’altro voleva andare a parare. Era lì da quanto? Cinque minuti? Come faceva a sapere così tanto di lui e del suo non-tatuaggio?  
«Non ho alcuna intenzione di spogliarmi davanti a te, anche se so che ti piacerebbe.» replicò Castiel, infastidito.  
«Dean sostiene che te lo sei fatto togliere, ma gli ho detto che non è possibile.» commentò Inias, intromettendosi nella discussione.  
«Sai Inias? Rilancio: secondo me non è mai stato vero! Sicuramente era uno di quei tatuaggi fatti in spiaggia per un dollaro!»  
«Questo non è affatto vero!» sbottò Castiel, allarmato.  
«Allora provalo. Togliti la maglietta e facci vedere. Anche Inias è curioso quanto me, giusto amico?» domandò in direzione dell’altro, che guardò Castiel, confuso.  
Preso in contropiede, Castiel si arrese e si sfilò la maglia, mostrando un gran bel… niente.  
«Cas, ma- come?» domandò Inias, con la voce sottile.  
«Ini, mi dispiace. Eravamo a un concerto e… dai, era solo- solo una fase!» tentò di scusarsi, ma l’altro abbasso lo sguardo, triste, e si sfilò la maglietta, mostrando un grande paio di ali bianche sulle scapole.  
«Come hai potuto mentirmi?»  
Castiel aprì le labbra e balbettò scuse sconnesse, distratto dalla risata soffocata di Dean.  
Aveva voglia di ucciderlo.  
Lento e brutale.  
Quel gran figlio di puttana.  
«Senti, ho un brutto, anzi _pessimo_ rapporto con qualsivoglia strumento appuntito, compresi gli aghi e…»  
Inias singhiozzò, interrompendolo. «Ma Cas… noi non dovevamo salvare il mondo insieme?»  
«Sì Cas, non dovevate spiccare il volo e salvare il mondo insieme?» rimarcò Dean, imitando la voce piagnucolosa di Inias che, con una scusa, si era allontanato.  
«Sei un vile, Dean Winchester!» ringhiò, cercando di impedire a se stesso di colpirlo con la spranga di ferro che aveva adocchiato da qualche minuto.  
«Vile io? Non sono stato io ad aver mentito e spezzato il cuore ad un povero e innocente ragazzo. Cos’hai da dire a tua discolpa?»  
«Questa non te la faccio passare liscia.»  
Dean inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sai, nessuno usa più espressioni come “ _non te la faccio passare liscia_ ”. Cosa sei, un gangster? Cosa mi dirai adesso, che questa città non è abbastanza grande per tutti e due?»  
Castiel aprì le labbra e le richiuse: era esattamente quello che stava pensando.  
Non era di certo colpa sua se tutto quello che riusciva a scovare sulla tv via cavo dal segnale pessimo da quelle parti erano vecchi film dalle strane colonne sonore e da tipi dal grilletto facile.  
«E poi, caro Castiel, non hai nulla di meglio da fare che parlare con me? Non hai un fantastico e indimenticabile matrimonio da organizzare?»  
«Hai detto bene, Winchester: _fantastico_ e _indimenticabile_.» rimarcò Castiel, ormai sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
Dean si avvicinò a lui lentamente, fino a quando Castiel non riuscì a sentire distintamente il respiro del giornalista infrangersi contro il suo orecchio. Deglutì, a disagio.  
Sapeva di dover indietreggiare ma qualcosa lo teneva incollato lì, come un perfetto idiota, alla mercé di un altro perfetto idiota.  
Il giornalista rise, basso e suadente, portandogli via l’aria dai polmoni. «Sarà fantastico perché riotterrò il mio lavoro. E indimenticabile perché… beh… il quarto fiasco non si scorda mai, non è vero?» sussurrò, e Castiel venne catapultato nuovamente sulla terra.  
Dean Winchester era il suo nemico mortale e non avrebbe permesso a nulla – nemmeno ai propri ormoni chiaramente impazziti – di mettersi in mezzo.  
Lo avrebbe distrutto, esattamente come l’altro aveva intenzione di fare.  
Indietreggiò, quel tanto che bastava da guardarlo negli occhi. «Sai, Winchester, quando un uomo con una lingua biforcuta come la tua incontra un uomo che sta per sposarsi, l’uomo con la lingua biforcuta è sempre un uomo morto.» ringhiò prima di fare dietrofront e uscire dall’officina.  
Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederlo vacillare, di mostrarsi indeciso. Era Castiel Novak e se Dean voleva il gioco sporco, chi era lui per opporsi?  
   
Tuttavia ogni piano di vendetta sembrò sfumare nei giorni successivi. Castiel si rintanò nella parrucchieria di Anna dopo l’orario di chiusura, sperando di fare il punto della situazione insieme ai propri amici e trovare una soluzione, magari.  
«Cas, posso darti un consiglio spassionato? Smettila di avvilirti!» esordì Anna, porgendogli una tazza di tè. «Sono le undici, dovresti essere a casa e riposare.»  
«Non posso tornare a casa, Anna. Sono abbastanza certo che lui sia lì, con nuove informazioni, sorrisi languidi, frecciatine…»  
Balth quasi si strozzò con il proprio tè. «Sorrisi languidi?»  
«Mi perseguita. Quell’uomo mi perseguita! È lì mentre faccio il bucato, è lì quando apro il negozio, e lì mentre vado a trovare Owen. Come diavolo fa ad essere ovunque?» domandò Castiel, esasperato. «Odio il suo atteggiamento, il suo essere tronfio, il suo volermi mettere in imbarazzo con tutti quei sospiri, e labbra, e lentiggini e…» si bloccò, studiando l’espressione dei suoi amici che, con occhi spalancati, non lo stavano davvero guardando.  
Castiel si schiaffò una mano sul viso. «Oddio, è dietro di me, vero?»  
Balthazar prese un bel respiro e gli si fece più vicino, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Cas, non dirmi che ti sei preso una cotta per Dean Winchester…»  
Stavolta fu Castiel a strozzarsi. «Cosa? Ma che diavolo stai dicendo!» replicò, tossendo.  
«Cas, devi sposarti! Per davvero, questa volta!» gli ricordò Anna.  
Certo che doveva sposarsi.  
 _Voleva._ Voleva sposarsi.  
E non si era preso alcuna cotta, tra l’altro. Lo trovava attraente, questo sì, ma non si poteva parlare di cotta, né di simpatia, né di qualsiasi altra cosa che presupponesse un minimo contatto tra sé e Dean Winchester.  
«Ragazzi, non mi interessa affatto Dean Winchester, ve lo posso assicurare. Amo Owen e vivremo una lunga e felice vita insieme. So di non aver parlato molto di lui ultimamente, ma Dean mi sta letteralmente facendo impazzire. Vuole rovinarmi e sa come fare perché mi conosce… mentre io non posso rovinare lui perché non so un ben niente di quello che lo riguarda!»  
E poi una lampadina si accese e i suoi occhi si illuminarono.  
Come aveva fatto a non arrivarci prima?  
«Non mi piace quello sguardo.» commentò Anna, allarmata. «Cas qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando di fare… non farla.»  
«Balth, hai detto che Dean si trattiene nel tuo bar fino a mezzanotte di solito, vero?»  
Balthazar annuì, perplesso.  
«Quindi ho un’ora di tempo a disposizione per sgattaiolare al motel, farmi dare le chiavi della sua stanza da Mike e raccogliere informazioni su di lui!» realizzò, esaltato.  
«Non credo sia una buona idea…»  
«No, è un’ottima idea. Se voglio sconfiggerlo, devo prima di tutto conoscerlo!»  
Anna fece per ribattere ma Castiel lasciò perdere tutto, posò la propria tazza, e si diresse verso il motel, non troppo lontano.  
Procurarsi le chiavi fu facile, comprarsi il silenzio di Mike una passeggiata.  
Entrò in camera e iniziò a guardarsi intorno: era tutto raccapricciante, gli sembrava di trovarsi nel covo di un serial killer che lo aveva puntato… o di una maestra che preparava la lezione per il giorno dopo.  
Foglietti, post-it, promemoria sparsi un po’ ovunque, tutti dedicati a lui.  
Ne osservò una manciata, ammucchiati sulla piccola scrivania. « _Egomaniaco_.» lesse, aggrottando la fronte. «Non sono affatto egomaniaco! Vorrebbe insinuare che mi preoccupo solo di quello che mi riguarda e… _Insicuro._ Insicuro io? _Narcisista._ No, questo è davvero troppo!» si infuriò, strappandone alcuni, e intercettando un piccolo diario sotto la lampada.  
Lo aprì e lesse la prima pagina.  
 _Giorno 1,_  
 _C. presenta chiari disturbi di egomania, egocentrismo e disturbo della rabbia…_  
«Non hai capito proprio niente di me, Winchester.» commentò, amareggiato.  
Non era così, sapeva di non esserlo. E di certo non poteva permettergli di scrivere tali assurdità.  
Non fece in tempo ad elaborare un piano che la porta cigolò e Dean fece il suo ingresso, cogliendolo in flagrante, e Castiel sapeva che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per spiegare la sua presenza lì, che scappare ormai non era che da stupidi, ma lo fece ugualmente, catapultandosi letteralmente fuori dalle finestra.  
«Siamo arrivati a questo, Castiel?» domandò Dean, colpito. «Fammi indovinare, Mike è uno dei tuoi tanti ammiratori?»  
Castiel penzolò per un po’ fuori dalla finestra, indeciso se buttarsi o meno: non era molto alto ma preferiva evitare di rompersi qualcosa.  
«È stata una lettura interessante, Dean. Dico sul serio.»  
«Cristo Cas, se ti ammazzi non potrò scrivere l’articolo che mi serve. Torna qui.» lo invitò Dean, sporgendosi dalla finestra e guardandolo dall’alto.  
«Mai!»  
«Vuoi restare lì tutta la notte? Non è un problema per me, te lo assicuro. Ma cosa mi dici delle malelingue? Sei in una camera di motel con il sottoscritto. Non molto rispettabile.»  
«Come puoi notare, sono _fuori_ dalla tua camera. E tu non hai capito un bel niente di me!» sbottò, trovando finalmente il coraggio di lasciarsi andare e toccando terra praticamente illeso.  
Dean rise, salutandolo con un cenno. «Passa di nuovo a trovarmi quando vuoi, Castiel Novak!» disse, a voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire dai passanti.  
Castiel chinò lo sguardo, imbarazzato, e andò via.  
Se voleva colpirlo, doveva usare un approccio diverso, anche se vendere la propria anima al demonio non era di certo nella top ten delle sue intenzioni settimanali.  
 _A mali estremi, estremi rimedi_.  
Il ritorno verso casa fu il più lungo della sua vita.  
 

[...]

  
Dean schiuse gli occhi lentamente, sbadigliando, e li richiuse quasi subito quando notò la sagoma di un uomo ai piedi del letto.  
Stava ancora sognando. Era ancora in ufficio a bere champagne con i propri amici e Sam gli stava facendo le congratulazioni: “ _il piano alla fine ha funzionato!_ ” gli diceva, e Bobby, poco lontano, gli prometteva che non avrebbe più dubitato di lui e che, molto presto, l’intero giornale sarebbe stato suo. E poi arrivava Castiel, con la coda tra le gambe, e si scusava con lui e lo abbracciava e tutto sfumava perché c’erano solo loro e Castiel non sembrava volerlo lasciare andare…  
« _Ehm ehm.»_  
Dean si staccò da Castiel e lo osservò attentamente. «Che succede?»  
« _Ehm ehm._ » si schiarì nuovamente la voce l’altro, anche se le sue labbra erano piegate all’insù in un sorriso.  
«Cas?»  
« _Dean!_ »  
E tutto sparì, lasciando solo l’eco della voce del vero Castiel che lo guardava dall’alto – _vicino, troppo vicino –_ e lo scuoteva lentamente, ridestandolo.  
Dean scattò con il busto in avanti, proteggendosi la faccia per chissà quale ragione e costringendo l’altro ad indietreggiare, con le mani in alto.  
«Non- non volevo spaventarti, le mie scuse.»  
Il giornalista si passò una mano sul viso, le sensazioni del sogno che scivolavano via dalla sua pelle poco a poco. «Cristo, Cas! Adesso spii la gente mentre dorme?» sbottò, incapace di pensare a una domanda migliore.  
«No. Cioè sì. No.» balbettò l’altro, chiaramente in imbarazzo. «Mike mi ha ridato le chiavi ma tu stavi ancora dormendo e non volevo svegliarti…»  
«Cosa vuoi?»  
«Parlare.»  
Dean incrociò le braccia, curioso. «E di cosa?»  
«Di affari.» replicò Castiel, improvvisamente sicuro, come se avesse dimenticato ogni imbarazzo. «Siamo partiti col piede sbagliato, quindi ho intenzione di aiutarti.»  
Dean fece per alzarsi, costringendo l’altro a voltarsi dall’altra parte. Si infilò i pantaloni e si rimise a sedere. «E perché mai dovrebbe servirmi il tuo aiuto?»  
«Diciamo solo che non hai capito nulla di me. Se provassi a scrivere le fesserie che ho scovato ieri nessuno ti assumerebbe… o riassumerebbe, nel tuo caso. Ma con un’intervista di prima mano, forse…» rispose, allusivo.  
Dean aggrottò la fronte. «Risponderesti alle mie domande? Sinceramente?»  
«Croce sul cuore.»  
Di certo era una svolta, e un po’ di credibilità non lo avrebbe ucciso, ma sembrava tutto troppo _facile._ «E tu cosa ci guadagni, di grazia? Perdonami se non credo subito alla tua bontà d’animo.»  
«La mia reputazione intatta e… mille dollari.»  
Il giornalista quasi si strozzò con l’aria che respirava. «Prego?»  
«Hai sentito bene. Voglio un bel matrimonio e mi servono soldi.» puntualizzò Castiel, sulla difensiva. «E poi non credo che per te sia un problema. Ti avranno dato la liquidazione!»  
«Non so se lo hai notato ma dormo in uno schifosissimo motel. Mille è troppo.»  
«Ottocento allora.»  
«Cinquecento.»  
«Seicento!»  
«Andata.» accettò Dean, porgendogli la mano.  
Castiel la strinse, al settimo cielo, e indicò la porta. «Allora, vogliamo andare? Abbiamo tanto da fare.»  
Dean recuperò il taccuino e lo infilò in una tasca dei jeans prima di recuperare la maglietta e la giacca. Seguì Castiel senza aggiungere altro.  
   
Il giornalista sorrise mentre camminava per il parco, con Castiel che raccontava la sua infanzia nei minimi dettagli. Dean voleva interromperlo e dirgli che quella parte della sua vita non era utile al fine dell’articolo ma non ci riuscì: c’era qualcosa nella sua voce, nel modo in cui enfatizzava alcune parole, nell’accento, nei sospiri tra una frase e un’altra che lo rilassava.  
Una volta tolte le ossessioni, le manie malsane e le tinte a tradimento restava solo Castiel Novak: un ragazzo che cercava ancora la sua strada ma nel modo sbagliato.  
Perché Dean sapeva che l’altro avrebbe potuto fare grandi cose, lo capiva da come parlava delle sue passioni e dei suoi sogni, ma di certo farsi largo nella vita di qualcun altro non era il modo giusto di realizzare le proprie ambizioni.  
Ma la cosa non lo riguardava, così evitò di commentare, limitandosi ad annuire di tanto in tanto.  
«Cosa mi dici di te?» domandò all’improvviso.  
Dean si grattò la guancia, a disagio. «Non c’è molto da raccontare.» gracchiò, schiarendosi poi la voce. «Single, con un buon lavoro… almeno fino a una settimana fa. Ho un fratello, si chiama Sam, lui è sposato e… basta, tutto qui.»  
«Non sembra molto entusiasmante.»  
«No, in effetti no. Non è come sposarsi quattro volte.» ridacchiò, prima che Castiel lo spingesse bonariamente colpendolo con la propria spalla.  
«Perché lo trovi così strano?» domandò Castiel, sinceramente curioso.  
«Perché tu no? Voglio dire, so che le storie non sempre funzionano e che possono finire ma, perdonami, non ho mai sentito di storie finite prima ancora di cominciare. Non tre volte consecutive almeno.»  
Castiel scrollò le spalle. «Non erano le persone giuste per me.» replicò, semplicemente. «So che non è facile da capire e non mi aspetto che tu comprenda ma quando me li trovavo di fronte loro non mi guardavano.»  
Dean aggrottò la fronte. «Balle! Ho visto le cassette, Cas. Ti guardavano, ti guardavano eccome. Eri tu che andavi via.»  
«No, non in quel senso.» ridacchiò. «Loro mi guardavano ma non riuscivano a vedermi davvero. Tutti i progetti che avevamo fatto improvvisamente sparivano quando andavo via e nessuno di loro ha mai cercato di raggiungermi, di tranquillizzarmi, di dimostrarmi che mi stavo sbagliando e che il futuro ancora c’era e ci stava aspettando. Loro non l’hanno fatto.»  
«Quindi questa storia della fuga è… un _test_?» domandò Dean, perplesso. Se lo era davvero Castiel non poteva di certo definirsi il fidanzato dell’anno.  
«Cosa? No! Come fai a pensarlo? È una cosa così meschina.»  
«È così che l’hai descritta.»  
Castiel sospirò e guardò a terra. «Te l’ho detto. Non mi aspetto che tu capisca.»  
Il giornalista non replicò; forse non capiva davvero, forse Castiel era davvero lo psicopatico emotivamente instabile che pensava, forse nemmeno gli interessava, non troppo almeno.  
Scalciò un sassolino e indicò una zona del parco particolarmente curata e in allestimento. «Allora è questa?»  
«Sì.»  
«È un posto carino anche se, personalmente, ne avrei scelto uno al chiuso.» osservò il giornalista, incrociando le braccia.  
«Perché?»  
«Se chiudo le porte, tu non puoi scappare.» tentò di spiegare, anche se con lo sguardo di Castiel addosso a pochi centimetri di distanza non era poi così facile restare… _concentrati_. «Sarebbe più facile per me recuperarti.»  
Castiel sorrise, inarcando un sopracciglio e Dean si affrettò a correggersi. «E per _me_ intendo Owen, chiaramente. Questa è strategia, Castiel.»  
Castiel parve pensarci su per qualche istante prima di replicare. «Sono sicuro che Owen porterà la sua motocicletta, non si sa mai!»  
«Sì be’, anche questa è una soluzione.» rispose. «E ora che si fa?»  
«Devo passare dal sarto ma se vuoi puoi andare, non è necessario che tu venga con me.» replicò Castiel, a disagio.  
«E tornare al motel a sbattere la testa sui miei appunti inesatti? No, grazie. Vengo con te.»  
In realtà Dean avrebbe potuto fare decisamente altro, come rinchiudersi al bar e fare ricerche per conto suo ma l’idea di lasciare Castiel era diventata fastidiosa anche se non era pronto ad ammetterlo.  
Così lo seguì senza fare storie.  
   
 _Ti stai rammollendo_ , pensò Dean mentre osservava Castiel parlare con il sarto che di tanto in tanto sorrideva, come se comprendesse al meglio la situazione.  
Dove Castiel volesse andare a parare, il giornalista non riuscì a capirlo. Tra l’altro accompagnare quella che appena due giorni prima incarnava la sua personale e mortale nemesi a comprare un abito per il proprio matrimonio non era esattamente nella sua wish list natalizia.  
Ma per l’articolo avrebbe potuto stringere i denti e sorridere di circostanza.  
«Mio caro ragazzo, il tuo vestito è molto bello… perché non sei più convinto?» domandò il sarto, confuso.  
«Oh no, so che è bello ma- sa, mi piace tanto quello in vetrina e pensavo che magari potrei provarlo e vedere che effetto fa, ecco!» balbettò Castiel, leggermente in imbarazzo. «È uno smoking incredibile e ho sempre sognato di averne uno così!»  
«Capisco. _Purtroppo_ non credo che faccia per te.»  
A Dean non piacque affatto il modo in cui l’uomo sottolineò quel “purtroppo”, più di tutto il resto, eppure Castiel sembrava non afferrare.  
Il ragazzo infatti ridacchiò, nervoso. «Voglio solo provarlo, non è un crimine.»  
«Quello smoking è molto caro.»  
«Quanto caro?»  
«Duemila dollari.» replicò, secco. «Ma, ripeto, il tuo è molto bello, perché non-»  
«No.» lo fermò Castiel. «No, io posso permettermelo, il prezzo non è un problema, davvero…»  
«Non offenderti, ragazzo, ma perché spendere una cifra così esorbitante per uno smoking che indosserai al massimo per dieci minuti?»  
Dean sperò di aver sentito male: non si poteva essere così bastardi. Insomma, una tale stronzaggine doveva essere considerata illegale in almeno ventuno stati in attesa che tutti gli altri capitolassero, doveva essere punita dalle autorità locali, fermata a suon di calci nelle gengive.  
E forse il giornalista avrebbe potuto pure lasciar perdere se l’espressione abbattuta di Castiel, mentre si sedeva e annuiva con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, non lo avesse colpito come un pugno allo stomaco… o calcio nelle gengive, insomma, l’effetto era lo stesso.  
«Sì, forse ha ragione.» mormorò Castiel, accennando un sorriso triste. «L’altro andrà benissimo.»  
 _Ti stai definitivamente rammollendo…_  
Dean si morse le labbra, concedendosi un’ultima chance di cambiare idea, prima di alzare una mano e attirare l’attenzione di entrambi.  
«Non vorrei interrompere il vostro scambio di opinioni ma avrei una domanda per lei, signor…?»  
«Matthews.» rispose il sarto, annuendo solennemente.  
«Sì. Mi dica, signor Matthews, la maggior parte degli abiti che si trovano nel suo negozio non li ha fatti lei di sua mano, non è così?»  
«Esattamente.»  
«Quindi mi fermi se sbaglio ma questo fa di lei un commesso, no?» continuò Dean, con la peggiore faccia da schiaffi del suo repertorio.  
Riusciva a vedere Castiel con la coda dell’occhio osservarlo come se non riuscisse a capire dove volesse andare a parare il discorso. Non era molto sveglio, per certi versi.  
«Sì signore, senza dubbio.»  
«Quindi perché non la smettiamo con questa stronzata alla Pretty Woman e fa provare al mio amico lo smoking che preferisce?» riprese, sorridendo.  
Il signor Matthews, a disagio, indicò febbrilmente la vetrina, scuotendo la testa. «Ma quello smoking costa duemila dollari!»  
«E noi le stiamo dicendo che li abbiamo. Noi abbiamo duemila dollari!» ripeté Dean, articolando al meglio le parole, domandandosi se non fosse un problema di comunicazione verbale.  
«Signore, mi spiace, ma quello smoking è davvero ma davvero caro e-»  
Dean lo interruppe sventolandogli una mano davanti al viso. Era chiaramente un problema di comunicazione: a quanto sembrava il messaggio non voleva saperne di arrivare.  
Quindi doveva agire a modo suo.  
«Vediamo se con i gesti riesco ad essere più chiaro, uhm?» domandò il giornalista, retorico, dirigendosi verso la vetrina e afferrando con la forza il manichino, facendo per sbaglio cadere anche gli altri.  
Il signor Matthews si portò le mani alle labbra, sconvolto, ma Dean lo ignorò posizionando il manichino di fronte a Castiel, indicando entrambi. «Il mio amico proverà questo vestito, okay? E se vorrà potrà addirittura comprarselo. Spero che stavolta il messaggio sia arrivato o le devo scrivere un articolo su come diventare il commesso dell’anno?»  
L’uomo fece di no con la testa e farfugliò qualcosa, indicando a Castiel dove avrebbe potuto cambiarsi.  
Quest’ultimo, felice, si voltò verso Dean riservandogli un gran sorriso. « _Amico_ , eh?»  
Dean arrossì e guardò altrove. «Non farti strane idee, è solo un modo di dire.»  
Quando Castiel sparì dalla sua vista permise a se stesso di sorridere.  
Dean non dovette aspettare poi molto, così quando l’altro lo raggiunse con indosso lo smoking che desiderava, lui semplicemente calò nuovamente lo sguardo sul giornale che non aveva nemmeno aperto, troppo occupato a fingere di stare bene.  
Sicuramente Castiel stava da Dio, sicuramente Owen era davvero un uomo fortunato, sicuramente a Dean stava importando troppo. _Decisamente troppo._  
«Allora?» domandò Castiel, allargando le braccia e facendosi ammirare. «Che te ne pare?»  
Il giornalista si schiarì la voce e gli rivolse una rapida occhiata ma non rapida abbastanza da evitare gli occhi dell’altro, luminosi e felici, come non li aveva mai visti.  
Scosse il capo e tornò a contemplare il giornale, gracchiando un poco convinto «è okay.»  
«Stai leggendo il giornale al contrario.» osservò Cas, divertito. «Direi che è qualcosa di più che solo _okay_.»  
Dean si arrese e abbassò il giornale, colpevole. «Credo che Owen ne sarà entusiasta.»  
Le pupille dell’altro di allargarono, al punto di raggiungere le dimensioni di piattini da caffè. «Owen! Ci starà aspettando… dobbiamo fare colazione con lui! Muoviti.» gli ordinò, allontanandosi nuovamente per cambiarsi.  
Dean sospirò, esausto: la colazione con la coppia felice l’avrebbe anche evitata ma Castiel aveva insistito e quando lui insisteva, Dean non riusciva a dire di no.  
Era matematico, non poteva proprio farne a meno.  
Mentre correva dietro di lui, nel tentativo di non fare tardi, si chiese se non fosse un male.  
    


*°*°*

   
Castiel non badò molto agli strani e sospetti comportamenti di Dean anche se la sua gentilezza, a volte, lo spiazzava non poco. Forse lui era un tipo diverso, uno di quelli che non dimentica tanto in fretta una tinta a tradimento o una violazione della privacy ma era anche vero che il giornalista, un paio di giorni prima della riappacificazione, non c’era andato tanto per il sottile.  
Forse erano gentili tra di loro perché erano per certi versi “pari”.  
Così, desideroso di seppellire una volta per tutte l’ascia di guerra, decise di offrirgli la colazione.  
Dean ordinò un caffè nero, un piatto di salsicce e due uova, pasto un po’ sostanzioso per uno che sembrava vivere di insalate e intrugli vegetali.  
O almeno, il suo fisico gridava questo.  
«Mangi sempre così tanto a colazione?» gli domandò una volta che terminò la sua ordinazione.  
Dean fece spallucce e giocherellò con le proprie posate. «Solo quando me la offrono.» replicò, spostando lo sguardo da lui a Owen che, accanto a Castiel, leggeva il menù con attenzione.  
«Io prendo solo un caffè, Balthazar. Non credo che una colazione come quella che ha ordinato Dean sia salutare.» commentò Owen, sorridendo affabile.  
«Lo stesso per me, Balth. Grazie.» aggiunse Castiel dopo aver preso la mano del fidanzato.  
« _Ovviamente._ » sussurrò Dean, abbastanza forte da farsi sentire dall’altro.  
Castiel si irrigidì, mollando istintivamente la mano di Owen e recuperano l’ascia che non aveva ancora seppellito. Forse non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
«Come fai ad avere da ridire anche sulla mia colazione?»  
«Se questa la chiami colazione…»  
«Tu hai la minima idea di quanti grassi contengano le tue preziose salsicce, Dean?» domandò Owen, con fare accusatorio. «Sicuramente tu e le tue maniglie dell’amore non riuscireste mai a scalare l’Himalaya.»  
Dean strizzò le palpebre e sorrise e ormai Castiel conosceva quell’espressione, quella faccia da figlio di puttana che voleva dire “ora ti faccio a fettine sottili sottili” e lui non poteva permetterlo, anche se Owen aveva esagerato.  
Dean non aveva maniglie dell’amore, non aveva maniglie di nessun genere in effetti.  
Era perfetto. In maniera insopportabile, certo, ma pur sempre perfetto.  
«Sai Owen, credo di potermi lasciare andare ai grassi e alle calorie dato che non scalerò mai l’Himalaya. E bada bene, non lo dico perché non sarei in grado di farlo quanto perché lo trovo sostanzialmente inutile.» concluse Dean, alzandosi dal tavolo e lanciando un’occhiata a Castiel dall’alto. «Voi consumate pure la vostra “colazione”, io vi aspetto fuori.»  
Castiel lo lasciò fare e no, i suoi occhi non indugiarono per pochi istanti sul fondoschiena perfetto del giornalista mentre usciva dal bar, assolutamente no!  
Bevve il caffè in silenzio, annuendo a qualche commento di Owen su quanto spocchioso e infantile fosse Dean e si prestò agli esercizi di “ _focalizzazione_ ” che il fidanzato gli richiedeva ogni giorno.  
Quando Owen lo salutò, costretto a tornare dalla squadra per un paio di dritte in vista di una partita importante, lui raggiunse Dean che, appostato in una panchina poco lontano, discuteva con nonna Molly.  
«Senti Cas, ma è davvero permesso fare yoga in un bar? Perché è questo quello che stavi facendo… mi auguro.» commentò Dean, sghignazzando.  
«Ah ah ah. Non mi ricordo più come si ride! Erano i miei esercizi giornalieri di “ _focalizzazione_ ”. Mi farò largo in mezzo alla pista, respirerò profondamente, bilancerò il mio peso emotivo e…»  
«… butterai giù i birilli con una palla da bowling? O farai una schiacciata con il bouquet? O devo aspettarmi qualcosa come un fuori campo con il povero cuoricino di Owen?»  
«Sei pessimo.»  
Dean spalancò la bocca, fingendosi offeso. «Io sarei pessimo? Non ferirmi, Castiel. Non ora che la tua adorabile nonnina condividerà con me il segreto dei tuoi fiaschi. Prego Molly, continui pure.»  
La nonna, finalmente chiamata in causa, si portò una mano al petto, ostentando un’espressione angustiata. «Tutti credono che il mio povero Castiel sia egoista ma non lo è. Castiel ha solo paura dell’intimità.» spiegò, risoluta. «Il vero problema è la prima notte di nozze. Mio nipote è terrorizzato dal serpente con un occhio solo.»  
Castiel richiamò tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non scoppiare a ridere esattamente come stava per fare Dean; si chinò accanto alla nonna, riservandole un sorriso rassicurante. «Nonna, il serpente con un occhio solo l’ho già incantato da un pezzo.»  
«Oh sì, è vero. Quella volta nel frutteto. Dimentico spesso le cose, Charles.»  
Dean sorrise, allusivo. «Quale volta nel frutteto?»  
«Se ti faccio vedere una cosa smetterai di starmi così addosso, uhm?» domandò Castiel, tirando fuori dalla sacca che aveva portato con sé un vinile. «L’ho trovato in soffitta mentre ripulivo.»  
Il giornalista glielo strappò dalle mani, tenendolo come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo. «La prima versione di _Ramble On_? Cavolo Cas, è in ottime condizioni. Hai idea di quanto possa valere? Tienitelo stretto, non fartelo portare via dal primo idiota.»  
«Peccato… volevo che lo prendessi tu.»  
Dean sfarfallò le ciglia, chiaramente preso in contropiede. «Sei- sei sicuro? Insomma, scopri la musica che amo, mi regali un vinile che vale più dei seicento dollari che ti ho dato, potrei pensare che tu voglia ammorbidirmi.»  
Castiel non voleva affatto ammorbidirlo, e di certo non lo aveva stalkerato per scoprire quale fosse la sua canzone preferita: l’aveva ascoltata per sbaglio nel suo registratore, era forse un dramma? E gli faceva piacere, tra le altre cose…  
«Se non lo vuoi puoi sempre ridarmelo.» gli fece notare, tendendo una mano, ma Dean si strinse il vinile al petto e scosse il capo.  
«No, credo proprio che lo terrò.»  
«Come pensavo.»  
 

*°*°*

   
Castiel chiuse la chiamata con Balthazar sospirando: l’ennesimo viaggio fino alla periferia, l’ennesimo “salvataggio” da chiacchiere indiscrete di cui di certo non aveva bisogno, l’ennesimo “ _è solo l’ultimo bicchierino, rilassati!_ ” di Zaccaria prima di caricarselo sulle spalle e accompagnarlo a casa.  
«Non dirmi cosa fare, Castiel.» biascicò l’uomo, aggrappandosi forte alle sue spalle. «Tuo padre non mi avrebbe umiliato così davanti ai miei amici.»  
«Ti sei umiliato da solo con il sesto boccale di birra.» replicò, atono.  
Non gli piaceva Zaccaria, non gli era mai piaciuto ma dicono che i parenti non si scelgono anche se Castiel l’avrebbe volentieri scambiato con qualcun altro. O qualcos’altro. Magari un furgoncino nuovo.  
«Sai, è per questo che molli tutte quelle checche. Perché non vuoi occuparti di loro come fai con me. È questa la realtà.»  
Castiel fu tentato di lasciarlo accidentalmente cadere ma si trattenne, issandolo solo un po’ di più. «Come ti pare.» si limitò a ribattere, lottando con la propria tasca nel tentativo di tirare fuori le chiavi del furgoncino. Poi il peso di Zaccaria quasi scomparve sulle sue spalle e quando si voltò Dean era lì.  
Aprì lo sportello, le mani tremanti per il nervosismo, e Dean fece crollare Zaccaria sui sedili. «Forse è meglio lasciarlo qui a fargli smaltire la sbronza.» propose il giornalista, notando che l’uomo si era già addormentato.  
Castiel annuì, vacuo. «Dean?»  
«Sì?»  
«Ti prego, non scrivere niente su tutto questo.» gli chiese, la voce che tremava appena.  
Il giornalista strizzò le palpebre, guardando prima l’uomo addormentato e poi Castiel. «Non dirlo neanche, Cas. Non lo farei mai.» lo tranquillizzò. «Dai, ti do uno strappo, la mia macchina è lì.» aggiunse, indicando un’automobile nera parcheggiata poco lontano.  
Forse Castiel avrebbe dovuto chiedergli cosa ci faceva in un pub di periferia o se lo stesse volutamente seguendo ma decise che non gli importava.  
Tutto quello che contava era che Dean era lì e gli stava proponendo di riportarlo a casa, senza giudicarlo, senza giudicare la sua famiglia. Così annuì e lo seguì in silenzio mentre il giornalista faceva strada.  
«È un’impala, vero? Quando stavo con Inias avrebbe ucciso per mettere le mani su una macchina come questa.» gli disse, prendendo posto nel sedile del passeggero.  
Dean sorrise e mise in moto. «L’ho sempre detto che quell’Inias ha buon gusto, non solo in fatto di automobili.» commentò, sovrappensiero.  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso, ma non fece in tempo a ribattere che il giornalista scosse il capo. «Intendevo la musica, ovviamente. Gli piacciono i Led Zeppelin.»  
«Oh.» mormorò Castiel, quasi deluso.  
Rimasero in silenzio per buona parte del viaggio fino a quando Dean non riprese la parola, cercando di essere il più delicato possibile o almeno, era questa l’impressione che aveva avuto Castiel.  
«Beve spesso? Tuo zio, intendo.»  
«Sì.» ammise. «Mi dispiace che tu abbia assistito a una scena del genere. Come avrai notato non ne vado fiero.»  
«Non preoccuparti, so come ci si sente. Sai, dopo la morte di mia madre vedevo mio padre sobrio solo durante le feste, quando voleva farsi perdonare da me e da Sammy.»  
«Mi dispiace.» replicò Castiel, affranto. «Ora come sta?»  
«È morto un anno fa. Un attacco di cuore.»  
Castiel chinò il capo. Sapeva cosa Dean aveva provato, e come lui cercava di non pensarci troppo.  
«Anche i miei genitori sono morti. Non è facile dopo, vero?»  
Il giornalista si voltò verso di lui, forse per replicare, ma la macchina si fermò all’improvviso, in mezzo al nulla. Circondati da un campo di grano, Dean imprecò e scese dall’auto, seguito a ruota dall’altro.  
Dieci minuti dopo realizzarono che non si sarebbero mossi per un bel po’, non senza l’aiuto di un carro attrezzi che di certo non li avrebbe mai raggiunti fin lì.  
Castiel osservò l’altro puntare il dito contro il motore con fare accusatorio prima di sbuffare e guardare altrove.  
«Puoi aggiustarla?» gli chiese, speranzoso.  
«Sì ma mi servono gli attrezzi che ovviamente non ho.» replicò il giornalista. «Okay, quando accadono queste cose noi newyorkesi camminiamo fino alla prima stazione di servizio e chiamiamo un taxi. Quindi sarà meglio che tu ti dia una mossa.»  
Castiel incrociò le braccia, scettico. «Be’, invece noi taglieremo per i campi e chiederemo gli attrezzi nella prima casa che incroceremo, nel nostro caso quella lì.» disse, indicando la casa al di là del campo di grano. « _Noi persone di campagna_ facciamo così.»  
Senza controllare se l’altro lo stesse effettivamente seguendo, Castiel scavalcò uno steccato e si inoltrò nel campo.  
«Tagliare per i campi. Afferrato.»  
Castiel sorrise, soddisfatto. «Attento ai serpenti.»  
Silenzio.  
«Quali… uhm… quali serpenti?»  
Castiel sorrise senza voltarsi. «Sai, quelli viscidi con la lingua lunga… quei serpenti.» lo prese in giro. «Cammina piano e non ti-»  
Il giornalista iniziò a saltellare sul posto prima di prendere la rincorsa e sbattere i propri piedi l’uno contro l’altro.  
«Dean, che diavolo fai?»  
«Spavento i serpenti. Muoviti, muoviti. Dai!»  
Arrivarono sani e salvi al secondo steccato, tra le risate sommesse di Castiel e il fiatone incontrollato di Dean.  
«Credi che sia divertente?» domandò Dean, aiutandolo a scavalcare.  
«Un po’ sì.» ribatté Castiel, accorgendosi dopo pochi istanti di avere una mano dell’altro poggiata su un fianco mentre quest’ultimo cercava di aiutarlo, dandogli una leggera spinta.  
Non riuscì più a muoversi, nella posizione più infelice che il mondo avesse mai visto, con una gamba su, l’altra ancora inchiodata a terra e un formicolio piacevole che sembrava cascare giù dalle spalle fino al punto in cui Dean lo stava toccando.  
Osservò la sua mano, forse per chiedergli di toglierla, forse per chiedergli di non farlo, e Dean fece lo stesso, stringendo la presa in uno spasmo involontario.  
Castiel inspirò e pensò al proprio corpo in quella ridicola posizione. «Io ho- uhm» gracchiò. «Ho dimenticato come si scavalca uno steccato.»  
Al giornalista non sembrava importare più di tanto ma le sue labbra si aprirono ugualmente, mormorando qualcosa che alle orecchie di Castiel suonò come “ _attrezzi_ ”.  
«Sì, giusto. Attrezzi.» ripeté, dandosi uno schiaffo mentale e allontanandosi da Dean.  
La voce di Phil, poco lontana, arrivò forte e chiara. «Ehi Castiel, come mai da queste parti?»  
«Mi servono i tuoi attrezzi.»  
«Per fare cosa, per aggiustare un matrimonio?»  
Dean, dietro di lui, rise e lo raggiunse. «Ed ecco a voi la star del Kansas!»

 

[...]  
 

Sam ordinò una bottiglietta d’acqua sotto lo sguardo perplesso del fratello. Dean si sistemò al meglio e dopo aver dato una breve occhiata alla lista degli alcolici chiese a Jo di portargli un vodka lemon con ghiaccio.  
«Non devi guidare dopo, Dean?» lo ammonì il fratello minore, incrociando le braccia con disapprovazione.  
Dean scrollò le spalle e sorrise. «Non sono incinta, Samantha. A differenza tua, naturalmente.» replicò. «Ho una festicciola tra qualche ora e voglio essere dell’umore giusto.»  
Sam rise, scettico. «Umore giusto? Andare lì traballanti e ubriachi equivale ad essere dell’umore giusto? O pensi forse che provocando quel Castiel lui ti darà le informazioni di cui hai tanto bisogno?» domandò.  
Il giornalista sospirò. A New York erano ancora tutti convinti che avrebbe scritto quell’articolo, che avrebbe camminato incurante sulla carcassa dell’ennesimo matrimonio di Castiel Novak andato in fumo. Tutti ne erano convinti, ma lui? No, lui no.  
Dean non ne era poi più così sicuro.  
Da una parte voleva riavere indietro il suo lavoro, dall’altra non gli andava di ridicolizzare Castiel agli occhi di persone che non lo conoscevano e non lo avrebbero mai conosciuto. Non era _corretto._  
Dean se lo ripeté più volte ma una parte di lui, una piccola parte nascosta nel buio della sua testa, sperava che Castiel scappasse e non per avere l’occasione di scrivere un pezzo su di lui.  
Dean voleva che Castiel scappasse perché Owen non era quello giusto; nessuno di quelli amati da Cas prima di lui lo erano. Ma Dean, forse…  
Scosse il capo, allontanando quei pensieri: non poteva permettersi di anteporre una “simpatia” al suo lavoro. Non era il tipo.  
«Non ho bisogno di informazioni, ho già tutto quello che mi serve.» replicò Dean. «Diciamo che questa serata sarà l’ultima festa prima della fine.»  
«La sua fine, no?»  
Il giornalista deglutì. «Sì, la sua.» rispose, a malincuore, non del tutto certo di essere stato convincente ma Sam ebbe la furbizia di non indagare oltre.  
 

*°*°*

   
Dean bevve un lungo sorso di quello che doveva essere un mortale analcolico al sapore di cocco e verdure varie, chiedendosi se in quella sperduta cittadina del Kansas conoscessero l’esistenza degli alcolici, quelli veri.  
Se quella città fosse stata una città normale e quel matrimonio un matrimonio normale, probabilmente Dean si sarebbe trovato con un sigaro in una mano, un bicchiere di scotch nell’altra e cento bigliettoni tra le labbra, pronto a regalare una rata del mutuo all’adorabile diavolessa che avrebbe indicato, ammiccante, l’elastico del proprio tanga.  
Ma quello non era un matrimonio normale, non erano previsti addii al celibato e signorine in abiti succinti. No, quello era uno strambo matrimonio senza motivo di esistere e Dean non poté fare a meno di sputacchiare il suo drink da figli dei fiori e ammirare i parenti di Castiel e Owen piroettare nella pista da ballo sulle note dei successi di Bob Marley.  
 _Voglio morire_ , pensò distrattamente. Per il suo futuro aveva previsto tante cose ma partecipare alla festa pre-matrimoniale hippy dell’uomo che gli aveva rovinato la vita e la carriera… ecco, quello proprio no!  
«Ehi» lo riportò alla realtà Balthazar, colpendolo con il gomito. «Owen è stato chiaro: _niente alcolici, annebbiano la mente._ Ma questa è la quarta festicciola alla quale partecipo e, credimi!, non puoi superarla senza l’aiuto di questa vecchia signora.» spiegò, indicando una bottiglia di vodka nascosta nella giacca.  
Dean congiunse le mani, in segno di ringraziamento. «Mi salvi la vita.» mormorò entusiasta, mentre il barista riempiva un bicchiere generoso. Molto generoso.  
«Da me non hai preso niente, intesi?»  
«Ricevuto. Non posarla, okay? Credo che ne avrò bisogno.»  
Balthazar aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. «Vacci piano, tigre.»  
Il giornalista lo zittì con un cenno e strinse le labbra, come se stesse riflettendo su un pensiero particolarmente difficile da formulare. «Farò finta… farò finta che sia acqua.»  
Il barista parve convincersi. «Oh… allora okay!»  
Molto più rilassato e, per certi versi, nuovamente allegro, Dean ci mise qualche istante e tre bicchieri di vodka per intercettare Castiel, poggiato su una colonna del locale a guardare Owen fare il limbo. Ridacchiava, anche se continuava a guardarsi febbrilmente intorno, distratto.  
A Dean passò per la mente la possibilità che stesse cercando lui e quel pensiero accese una lieve scintilla nel suo petto, qualcosa a metà tra la felicità e la soddisfazione. Ma la ignorò in fretta.  
Forse era la vodka a parlare.  
Tuttavia, incapace di mantenere le distanze, con la testa incredibilmente leggera fluttuò verso di lui, posizionandosi alle sue spalle e avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio, affinché potesse sentirlo.  
Certo, lo avrebbe sentito comunque, anche a qualche metro di distanza, ma a Dean non importò.  
«Cerchi me?» domandò, languido come non avrebbe dovuto essere.  
Le spalle di Castiel ebbero un leggero spasmo, come se un brivido fosse rotolato dalla nuca giù lungo la schiena. Rimase immobile per pochi istanti e voltò lentamente il capo, guardando Dean con un sorrisino scettico.  
«Sei un po’ troppo egocentrico.» commentò freddo, incrociando le braccia.  
Allora Dean rise, basso e roco, godendosi l’effetto che aveva sulla pelle dell’altro che si increspò appena. «Se non stavi cercando me, allora chi?» domandò, reso più audace dall’alcol.  
Castiel sospirò e annusò l’aria prima di allontanarsi di qualche passo. «Puzzi di vodka, Dean.»  
«E allora?»  
«Allora… non dovresti bere. È una regola stasera.»  
Dean ghignò. «Una regola di chi? Di Owen?» lo schernì, porgendogli il proprio bicchiere. «Sappiamo tutti e due che hai una gran _voglia_ di farti un goccetto con me, Cas.»  
Castiel si umettò le labbra con la lingua e fece per prendere il bicchiere ma si bloccò, con una mano a mezz’aria, scuotendo il capo con forza. «Cerca solo di non fare danni, Dean. Per favore.» lo pregò.  
Il giornalista sospirò e scrollò le spalle, svuotando le due dita di vodka che erano rimaste e soppesando l’idea di andare da Balthe e farsi consegnare direttamente la bottiglia, ma la voce di Zaccaria cozzò con i suoi piani criminali, richiamando tutti attorno al tavolo del buffet.  
«E finalmente ecco a voi il momento dei brindisi!» annunciò l’uomo, alzando quello che sembrava prosecco ma Dean non ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco. «Avanti, chi vuole cominciare?»  
Una donnina pelle e ossa con lo sguardo furbo si schiarì la voce e alzò il proprio calice. «A Castiel e Owen, nella speranza che i regali siano rimborsabili!»  
Gli invitati ridacchiarono, alcune donne mormorarono qualcosa all’orecchio dei mariti che, a loro volta, scoppiarono a ridere. Un uomo distinto si levò al di sopra dei mormorii e alzò il proprio calice. «Ai futuri sposi, sperando che il buffet sia a portar via!»  
Un’ondata di ilarità si disperse per il locale, colpendo Dean come un pugno allo stomaco, ma niente lo ferì tanto quanto l’espressione dipinta sul viso di Castiel. Mentre le battute si susseguivano – alcune studiate e sottili, altre volgari e fuori luogo – Castiel non si trattenne dal sorridere: non un sorriso acceso, vivo, di quelli che gli aveva visto sulle labbra da qualche giorno. Quello era un sorriso triste, tirato, quello che precede un crollo o una sfuriata che però, conoscendo Castiel, non sarebbe mai arrivata.  
Zaccaria, divertito come mai in vita propria, concluse con un meschino: «Castiel non sarà di certo lo sposo più bello e affidabile della nostra cittadina, ma è senz’altro il più veloce!»  
Castiel mimò quelle parole con le labbra, abituato a sentirle ripetersi di matrimonio in matrimonio, prima di applaudire sconfortato e sorridere di circostanza.  
Il giornalista si chiese come facesse una famiglia a comportarsi così ma, più di tutto, come riuscisse Castiel a non esplodere e mandare tutti a quel paese. Lui l’avrebbe fatto senza pensarci troppo.  
«Signor Winchester perché non fa un brindisi anche lei?» propose allora Zaccaria, sghignazzando. «Sparare a zero su Castiel dal vivo e molto più divertente che dal giornale! Avanti!»  
Dean si passò una mano sulle labbra e sorrise, tra sé e sé. Raggiunse Castiel e lo guardò da sopra in giù, preoccupato. «Va tutto bene, Cas?» gli chiese, in un sussurro.  
L’altro, preso alla sprovvista, sbatté le palpebre più volte, convinto di non aver sentito bene.  
«Dean, è solo un gioco.» rispose Owen al posto dell’altro. «Non sei di queste parti ma qui si usa fare così.»  
 _Qui si usa essere degli stronzi?_ pensò distrattamente il giornalista, grattandosi una guancia. «Sì. A quanto pare si usa così.»  
«Andiamo, Winchester! Un brindisi…» lo incitarono gli altri presenti.  
Il giornalista annuì e afferrò il calice di Castiel. «Okay, allora. Alla famiglia di Castiel» esordì a voce alta, spostando lo sguardo tra tutti i presenti. «Affinché tutti voi possiate essere al centro di uno scandalo e derisi e denigrati da persone inette che si dicono impropriamente vostri amici. Salute!» sputò fuori, con un astio di cui non si credeva capace ma che non era riuscito a trattenere.  
Il silenzio calò immediatamente, accompagnato da brevi e quasi inudibili mormorii. Balthazar, spiazzato, si schiarì la voce e invitò gli ospiti a scendere in pista, togliendo Dean dall’impiccio. Il giornalista lo ringraziò silenziosamente, con un cenno, prima di voltarsi a cercare Castiel con lo sguardo. Tutto ciò che individuò, però, fu la sua scia mentre si dirigeva in fretta verso l’uscita.  
Fece immediatamente per seguirlo ma Anna lo afferrò per un braccio, porgendogli la giacca dell’amico. «Prendila, potrebbe servirti.»  
Dopo pochi minuti, trovo Castiel fuori dal locale, a respirare affannosamente. Il giornalista gli si avvicinò, porgendogli la giacca, ma l’altro lo ignorò e, contro le sue più rosee aspettative, lo spintonò con forza, rabbioso.  
«Si può sapere che diavolo ti prende?» domandò Dean, facendo un passo avanti.  
«Tu!» ringhiò Castiel, fuori di sé. «Tu mi hai… mi hai… Dean, tu mi hai umiliato!»  
«Umiliato? Cas, io sono l’unico là dentro che ti ha difeso!» replicò il giornalista, incredulo. «È così che hai intenzione di farti trattare? Mi sembrava di essere finito in reality show!»  
«Avevo tutto sotto controllo e ora…» rispose l’altro, bloccandosi per pochi istanti. «Era solo un gioco. Uno stupido gioco, tutto qui.»  
Dean rise, sfregandosi una mano sulle labbra. «Beh, perdonami ma io non mi sono divertito. E dalla tua faccia presumo nemmeno tu!»  
«Non capisci, non è vero? Se rido ai loro commenti meschini, se faccio finta che le loro allusioni mi scivolino addosso, tutta quella gente non si crederà in grado di ferirmi. Non ho bisogno di fare pena ai miei amici e alla mia famiglia!»  
«Amici e famiglia?» chiese Dean, facendosi più vicino. «È così che li definiresti? Cas, quella gente non ha la minima idea di chi tu sia. Per loro sei solo un fenomeno da baraccone da usare quando si sentono frustrati! Nel tuo caso sarebbe più logico avere un amico immaginario piuttosto che queste persone…»  
«Sì, un amico immaginario.» ridacchiò Castiel, massaggiandosi le tempie. «Hai ragione. Si addice di più ad un pazzo.»  
«Non ho mai detto che sei pazzo…»  
«Sì invece!» sbottò con rabbia. «Il tuo articolo mi ha dipinto così, come una persona disturbata, bisognosa di attenzioni e crudele con il prossimo. Ho letto i tuoi appunti, Dean. So cosa pensi di me! Eppure di tutte le cattiverie che ho sentito su di me, di tutte le persone che mi hanno deriso mai nessuno mi ha umiliato e fatto sentire un idiota quanto te stasera.»  
Dean lo ascoltò attentamente, ascoltò ogni insulto che seguì, ogni supposizione, ogni commento carico d’odio che non fece altro che farlo incazzare perché era stato l’unico ad essersi schierato dalla parte di Castiel, ma lui sembrava non capirlo.  
«Sai che c’è, Castiel? È vero, tu sei una persona disturbata. Sei talmente confuso da confondere affetto e umiliazione perché se davvero quelle persone ti volessero bene, di certo non avrebbero detto stronzate simili. Ma che ne puoi sapere tu… non sai nemmeno con cosa ti piace fare colazione!»  
«E questo cosa significa?»  
«Sì! Con lo chef volevi i pancake, con l’hippy uova in camicia e ora solo caffè nero!»  
Castiel rise, piegandosi in avanti, come se non riuscisse a credere alle sue orecchie. «Dean, questo si chiama “ _cambiare idea_ ”.»  
«No, questa è non avercela neanche un’idea!» urlò Dean, incapace di trattenersi. «Ti conosco, Castiel. Che tu ci creda o no, so più cose io di te che quell’idiota di Owen! Quando sei con me sei te stesso, ma quando sei con lui? Ti trasformi. Diventi esattamente quello che lui vuole che tu sia perché è questo quello che fai. Ti cuci addosso la personalità di qualcun altro, la _vita_ di qualcun altro perché sei convinto che se ti comportassi come vuoi allora non saresti più l’uomo ideale del tuo fidanzato. Non è così che funziona, Castiel. Non può funzionare. Tu… tu non vuoi scalare l’Anda Purna!» aggiunse, gridando, nel tentativo di farlo tornare in sé.  
«È l’Himalaya!» replicò Castiel, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. «E tu… come ti permetti. Come ti permetti di insinuare…»  
Dean accorciò le distanze e posò le mani sulle spalle dell’altro. Costrinse se stesso a respirare profondamente prima di riprendere, ritagliandosi un breve momento per riflettere. «Tu non vuoi quelle cose. Tu vuoi una persona a cui raccontare le tue giornate nel minimo dettaglio nonostante a lui non interessi granché di come trasformare un tubo in un fermacarte. Vuoi una persona con cui passare le notti a guardare la televisione sul divano. Vuoi una persona che ti svegli all’alba solo perché vuole sentire la tua voce e non può aspettare fino alla colazione. Dimmi che mi sbaglio.»  
Castiel aprì le labbra e le richiuse, stringendo le mani sulle spalle di Dean senza però allontanarlo. Gli fissò le labbra, insistentemente, e il giornalista sapeva che da lì a poco si sarebbero baciati, lo sentiva. Lo voleva.  
Ma l’altro lo allontanò, puntandogli il dito contro. «Tu sei un figlio di puttana manipolatore e meschino, lo sai? Tutta questa messa in scena architettata solo per intimorirmi, per farmi scappare. Ci tieni tanto, vero Winchester? Io leggevo la tua rubrica e non hai mai scritto qualcosa di te, perché sei una pessima persona che non potrebbe riconoscere il vero amore nemmeno se ci sbattesse contro! Non credo di essere l’unico confuso, qui. E tu lo sai.»  
Castiel riprese fiato e si voltò, tornando nel locale, lasciando Dean solo con una giacca in mano e un gran mal di testa.  
 

*°*°*

   
«No, Cas. Non puoi guidare in queste condizioni!» lo bacchettò Anna, sfilandogli via dalle dita le chiavi del furgoncino.  
Castiel sbuffò contrariato ma non lottò, certo che il minimo movimento lo avrebbe fatto finire rovinosamente con la faccia contro l’asfalto. Tirò fuori la lingua e si lamentò: aveva una sete preoccupante. Tutta colpa di Balthazar e del suo pessimo alcol.  
In realtà era colpa sua che nemmeno era in grado di reggerlo l’alcol.  
 _No, è tutta colpa di Dean Winchester._  
«Mi serve un caffè.» borbottò. «Un caffè e un secchio.» aggiunse immediatamente, sporgendosi oltre la siepe in preda ai conati.  
Dio!, Owen doveva essere furioso.  
Una volta ripresosi si voltò verso gli altri e li pregò con lo sguardo: nessuno era in grado di resistere a quella faccia pallida da cane bastonato. «Ecco cosa faremo.» annunciò. «Passeremo dalla ferramenta, mi laverò i denti e andremo al parco.»  
Balthazar aggrottò la fronte. «Per un esorcismo all’aperto?»  
Anna lo zittì con una gomitata nello stomaco. «Cosa vuoi fare al parco, Cas?» domandò.  
«Voglio fare le prove. Owen, possiamo? Io voglio farle, voglio-»  
 _Sentirmi sicuro._  
 _Sentirmi al sicuro._  
«Certo, Cas.» lo tranquillizzò il fidanzato, prendendolo per mano. «Vuoi focalizzare, non è vero? Sono d’accordo.»  
«Sì.» annuì prontamente il ragazzo. «Voglio focalizzarti. Ti prego Owen, andiamo a focalizzare insieme.» aggiunse, aggrappandosi a lui e affondando il viso sul suo petto.  
«Oh. D’accordo tesoro, non ti preoccupare. Andiamo immediatamente.» replicò Owen, sorpreso da quel genuino attacco di tenerezza del compagno. «Posso fare qualcos’altro per te?»  
Castiel riemerse dal suo nascondiglio e lo guardò negli occhi.  
Lo amava.  
Ne era sicuro.  
«Puoi chiamare Dean?»  
«Dean?» domandò Owen, certo di non aver compreso bene.  
Castiel annuì. «Dean Winchester. Voglio che ci sia anche lui.» disse.  
«Certo. Immagino che tu voglia i tuoi… uhm… _amici_ intorno.»  
«Dean Winchester non è mio amico. È qui per fare il suo lavoro e anche io intendo fare il mio lavoro. Andiamo.»  
Il ragazzo si fece accompagnare senza dire una parola e il viaggio in macchina fu uno dei più lunghi e silenziosi della sua vita. Aveva davvero definito il matrimonio “un lavoro”? Non lo intendeva davvero. Era ubriaco e non aveva intenzione di ferire Owen.  
Era proprio questo desiderio di non ferirlo che lo aveva spinto a convincere gli altri a ripetere le prove per l’ennesima volta.  
Ma, in fin dei conti, non ne aveva bisogno perché sapeva che avrebbe sposato Owen, sapeva che lui lo avrebbe reso felice e sapeva che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Dean si sbagliava e gliel’avrebbe dimostrato.  
Arrivarono al parco in tarda notte e l’aria pungente destò Castiel dall’intorpidimento del lungo viaggio in auto. Dean era già lì, probabilmente non era tornato al motel, restando nei dintorni.  
Lo vide parlare con Balthazar ma non si soffermò più di tanto perché non era lì per sapere cosa pensava Dean di lui. Lo aveva ascoltato poche ore prima e non aveva intenzione di approfondire oltre.  
Così, rilassato e avendo di fronte l’uomo che amava, si sistemò al limite del tappetto rosso che separava le panche di mogano sulle quali avrebbero preso posto gli invitati il giorno seguente.  
Owen era lì, appena fuori dal gazebo in cui si sarebbero promessi di amarsi e rispettarsi per tutta la vita. In realtà, quel gazebo azzurrino era un po’ un pugno in un occhio ma Owen aveva insistito tanto. _L’azzurro è un colore rilassante, Castiel. Ti aiuterà._ Aveva detto e Castiel aveva, seppur titubante, acconsentito.  
Il ragazzo prese un bel respiro e prese a camminare, un passo dietro l’altro, con sicurezza. Poi si fermò all’improvviso e incrociò le braccia circa a metà tragitto. «Non posso farlo senza la musica.» obiettò. «Balthe, canticchieresti la marcia nuziale?»  
«No.» replicò l’amico, indignato. « _Io_ non sono gay.»  
Castiel sbuffò e fece una giravolta, battendo i piedi come un bambino. «E allora voglio almeno qualcuno che finga di celebrare.» pretese, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Dean che, con le sopracciglia inarcate, osservava la scena divertito. «Dean, domani avrai un posto in prima fila per assistere. Perché non fingi tu?»  
Il giornalista, con le mani affondate nelle tasche del giubbotto di pelle, scrollò le spalle e raggiunse il gazebo. Percorrendo il tappeto, mormorò qualcosa che Castiel colse come un “ _siamo tutti bravi a fingere qui_ ”, ma non gli diede la soddisfazione di replicare.  
Una volta che tutti si furono sistemati, Castiel continuò con la sua avanzata. Owen lo incitava con lo sguardo e Dean rideva, come se fosse la cosa più ridicola del mondo.  
E in effetti, lo era. Castiel stava facendo le prove del proprio matrimonio in un parco in piena notte dopo aver vomitato l’anima. Non era normale.  
Era da pazzi!  
Così Castiel si fermò a pochi metri dal gazebo, terrorizzato. Che cosa stava facendo?  
«No, no, no.» fece Owen, richiamando la sua attenzione. «È tutto okay, Cas; siamo qui per questo.» aggiunse mentre lo raggiungeva. Si sistemò alle sue spalle e lo fece respirare. Una, due, tre volte.  
«Focalizza, Cas. Focalizza.» gli mormorò all’orecchio.  
Castiel sbuffò. «Cosa devo focalizzare? Sei dietro di me!» osservò, preoccupato.  
«Oh sì. Hai ragione. Dean!» lo chiamò. «Per favore, prendi il mio posto in modo tale che Cas abbia qualcosa da focalizzare.»  
Dean obbedì e improvvisamente Castiel si sentì al sicuro. Quella sensazione che aveva cercato per anni, l’emozione di raggiungere la persona amata, la sicurezza di non compiere alcun errore. E Dean, a sua volta, lo incoraggiava e quando allungò una mano, Castiel la afferrò con sicurezza.  
Owen stava mormorando qualcosa che Castiel non riuscì a cogliere. Non poteva concentrarsi su qualcosa di diverso dalle mani di Dean che stringevano le sue, dai suoi occhi, dalle sue labbra.  
«E arrivati a questo punto inizia la cerimonia. Tutto molto veloce e istantaneo. E poi “puoi baciare lo sposo” e-»  
 _Puoi baciare lo sposo._  
Castiel non sentì altro. Si avvicinò prontamente a Dean e poggiò le labbra sulle sue. Il giornalista portò una mano sul suo viso e lo strinse a sé e per Castiel fu come tornare a respirare dopo una settimana passata in apnea.  
Non fu un lungo e appassionato bacio ma il ragazzo lo catalogò come uno dei migliori della propria vita.  
Quando si separarono, un silenzio preoccupante li avvolse, seguito da mormorii sorpresi: Anna si era portata una mano alle labbra, sconvolta; Balthazar strinse le labbra per impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere e Owen…  
«Mi hai baciato.» disse Dean, chiaramente sorpreso.  
Castiel annuì. «Ti ho baciato.»  
«Mi dispiace, Owen.» mormorò il giornalista. «Ma lui mi ha… mi ha baciato.»  
«Sì.» replicò Owen, stizzito. «Ho notato.»  
Castiel non avrebbe saputo dire cosa fosse accaduto esattamente ma vide Dean atterrato da un pugno di Owen e l’ormai ex fidanzato allontanarsi, furibondo.  
«Oddio.» mormorò, aiutando il giornalista a tirarsi in piedi. «Almeno ho cambiato idea prima del matrimonio. È già un passo avanti, no?»  
Dean ridacchiò, massaggiandosi la mascella. «Dimmi che non hai scelto tu questo gazebo. È orrendo.»  
Castiel rise e sentì tutta l’agitazione scivolare via.

 

[...]

 

Dopo appena una settimana di- beh, qualcosa di _molto lontano_ dalla serenità, Dean non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come riuscisse Castiel ad affrontare tutto: non solo l’ansia da matrimonio era per il giornalista una cosa inconcepibile, ma l’ansia da matrimonio non riuscito? L’ansia da matrimonio non riuscito _per la quarta volta_?  
Dean Winchester non sarebbe stato in grado di gestire nemmeno la metà di tutta quella agitazione costante, che sembrava ormai una presenza fisica tra sé e il nuovo compagno.  
Certo, anche lui aveva avuto di cosa occuparsi: avvertire la redazione di non avere nessuna intenzione di scrivere l’articolo perché, di fatto, Castiel non era scappato ma aveva cambiato idea (cosa che, naturalmente, gli costò l’unica possibilità di tornare a lavorare); invitare Sam a cena per spiegargli la delicata situazione; spendere una fortuna in tranquillanti per Anna e desiderare di spenderne altrettanti in veleni per Balthazar.  
Fatto sta che i momenti di intimità con Castiel si erano ridotti drasticamente.  
Così, quando finalmente riuscirono a ritagliarsi una serata libera da passare lontani da amici, parenti e giornalisti avvoltoi, Dean si chiese se Castiel fosse stato disposto a considerare l’offerta di trasferirsi insieme in un posto lontano dalla civiltà. _Per stare tranquilli._  
«Non rimborseranno un bel niente, Owen – ovviamente – non ha intenzione di sborsare un centesimo e io non ho idea di come rimborsare a mia volta gli invitati.» mormorò Castiel, stringendosi tra le braccia di Dean.  
Il cofano dell’impala non era esattamente la cosa più comoda del mondo, ma quel silenzio già bastava a farli sentire meglio.  
«Hai parlato con Owen?» domandò Dean, sentendosi un po’ colpevole.  
Non dispiaciuto, sia chiaro.  
Castiel scosse il capo. «No. I suoi mi hanno solo detto che non usciranno un soldo e che sono già fortunato che non mi abbiano chiesto di rimborsare anche loro. Pare che Owen abbia fatto di tutto pur di non permettere ai suoi genitori di farmi causa. Sa che sono al verde.»  
«Ho visto la tua roba alla ferramenta. Dovresti provare a venderla, sai? Non qui, ovviamente.» replicò Dean. «I newyorkesi amano l’arredamento riciclato.»  
Castiel rise, giocherellando con le dita dell’altro. «È un passatempo, quello.»  
«Perché non farlo diventare anche qualcosa di più? All’inizio non sarà semplice ma potrebbe aiutarti a mettere qualcosa da parte. Potrei aiutarti.»  
Dean voleva davvero aiutarlo, forse non aveva mai voluto altro.  
«Magari sì.» acconsentì Cas, prima di adombrarsi nuovamente. «È solo che i soldi mi servono adesso, Dean. Sono riuscito a convincere tutti che anche se il matrimonio è stato annullato, in una settimana avrei risolto tutto, e invece…» aggiunse, mogio.  
John Winchester diceva sempre al figlio di contare fino a dieci prima di proporre qualcosa di dannatamente stupido perché forse, se era fortunato, arrivato al dieci si sarebbe reso conto da sé che quella determinata cosa era davvero stupida.  
Così Dean contò e quando arrivò al dieci pensò che sì, era una pessima idea. Ma non gli importava.  
Dean Winchester non era mai stato particolarmente fortunato, dopotutto.  
«E se-» sussurrò, schiarendosi poi la voce. «E se organizzassimo lo stesso il ricevimento? Gli invitati verranno e non dovrai rimborsarli.»  
Castiel si allontanò quel tanto che bastava da permettergli di guardarlo dritto negli occhi. «Un ricevimento di nozze _senza_ nozze?» domandò, perplesso.  
«Sì. Cioè… se vuoi potremmo mettere su un finto matrimonio.»  
«Un finto matrimonio?» ripeté l’altro, ancora più confuso.  
«Sì, insomma- non un matrimonio vero ma non finto nel senso di… finto. Non so se mi spiego.»  
Castiel scosse il capo.  
«Okay.» fece Dean, scendendo dall’impala e camminando avanti e indietro, cercando di riordinare le idee. «Possiamo fare un pre-matrimonio. Un matrimonio prima di un eventuale matrimonio. Qualcosa di veloce, semplice, e poi usare comunque il ricevimento.»  
«Intendi facendolo celebrare a qualcuno che in realtà non potrebbe farlo? Tipo Balthazar?»  
«Esattamente.»  
«Non credi che sia una truffa?» osservò Castiel.  
«No, se ci sposiamo davvero. Magari non domani. Un’altra volta, ecco.»  
Castiel ci pensò su e poi sorrise. «Mi stai chiedendo di sposarti?» chiese, reprimendo una risata.  
Dean incrociò le braccia, guardando altrove. «No, ti sto dicendo che in futuro, forse, potrei farlo. Ma oggi ti sto domandando se vuoi sposarmi per finta per non perdere altri soldi che ti serviranno per mettere su un’attività tutta tua.»  
Dean non avrebbe saputo dire chi fosse più pazzo tra i due: lui che aveva avuto un’idea malsana come quella o Castiel che la accettò di buon grado dopo averlo baciato con entusiasmo.  
«È la proposta più romantica che mi sia mai stata fatta.»  
Il giornalista gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo osservò aggrottando la fronte. «Davvero? Ci credo che i primi quattro matrimoni non hanno funzionato!»  
Castiel lo spintonò e salì in macchina. «Sbrigati. Abbiamo meno di dodici ore per organizzare il nostro finto e proficuo matrimonio.»  
Dean non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
 

*°*°*

   
Il piano di Dean poteva tranquillamente essere definito un piano criminale, eppure Castiel non ne dubitò nemmeno per un secondo.  
Solo pochi intimi erano a conoscenza di come stavano realmente le cose – Anna, Sam, Balthazar che aveva passato due ore a complimentarsi con il giornalista – mentre tutti gli altri invitati se ne stavano tranquilli, accomodati nelle sedie del parco.  
Quando Castiel vide Dean sotto l’orribile gazebo azzurro, vestito di tutto punto e affiancato da quel gigante del fratello, ricordò per un attimo l’idea del giornalista di avanzare verso Balthazar insieme, idea che Castiel aveva prontamente scartato.  
Lui voleva vederlo.  
Voleva camminare verso di lui, esattamente come aveva fatto appena una settimana prima, e godersi per la prima volta la felicità di chi sa esattamente cosa sta facendo.  
Dean era quello giusto, con il suo caratteraccio, le sue battute da quattro soldi e il suo sorriso.  
«È il momento, tesoro.» lo avvertì Anna, poco prima di abbracciarlo. «Falli neri.»  
Castiel sorrise e annuì. Anna gli era sempre rimasta accanto e non poté esserle più grato in quel momento.  
La marcia nuziale iniziò a riempire l’aria e Castiel, preso un bel respiro, iniziò ad avanzare. Gli invitati si voltarono, accompagnandolo durante il tragitto con lo sguardo, ma lui non aveva occhi che per Dean.  
Il giornalista, chiaramente nervoso, gli rivolse un sorriso pregno di promesse e Castiel seppe che nulla sarebbe andato storto.  
E poi accadde.  
Sam mormorò qualcosa all’orecchio del fratello e questi si voltò verso di lui, ridacchiando, interrompendo il contatto visivo.  
Castiel si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi e si fermò a metà strada, il fiato corto come se avesse corso per miglia.  
 _Che sto facendo?_  
L’uomo indietreggiò leggermente, guardandosi intorno. _Non va bene._ Non poteva restare, doveva andarsene. Sentì il silenzio calare tutto attorno e la voce di Dean che lo chiamava, una voce lontana e ovattata che non arrivò chiaramente.  
Non si rese nemmeno conto di indietreggiare sempre più velocemente, tornando al punto di partenza, così come non si rese conto di aver iniziato a correre.  
Non sentì più nulla, se non il rombo del motore dell’auto di Anna e l’ultima cosa che vide fu Dean, sfatto e con gli occhi spalancati, dallo specchietto retrovisore che lo pregava di fermarsi.  
Ma Castiel continuò a scappare.  
 

*°*°*

   
Dean imparò, a proprie spese, che in sei mesi può accadere davvero di tutto: si può perdere il lavoro, ci si può innamorare, si può perdere una persona e si può trovare un lavoro in una testata giornalistica emergente in rapida ascesa e guadagnare circa il doppio rispetto al vecchio impiego.  
Non si era reso conto di quanto gli fosse mancata New York fino a quando non si trovò a passeggiare nella Fifth Avenue. Gli piaceva guardare le vetrine, nonostante non comprasse mai nulla. Gli ricordava quello che era: uno spettatore.  
Lo era stato nel suo lavoro, gettando fango su persone che nemmeno conosceva; lo era stato quando Bobby lo aveva licenziato; lo era stato quando Castiel era andato via, lasciandolo più vuoto di quanto credesse possibile.  
E non fece altro, Dean: non una telefonata, non un messaggio, non una visita. Si limitò a fare da spettatore, ancora una volta, e vedere una delle poche occasioni di essere felice scivolargli via dalle dita.  
Il giornalista si fermò di fronte a una vetrina che lo incuriosì: tavoli creati da tubi che sembravano annodati tra loro, fermacarte originali, lampade brillanti realizzate con qualcosa che Dean non riconobbe ma lo stile era così familiare…  
Non poté impedirsi di sorridere, nonostante tutto.  
Castiel gli aveva dato retta, almeno in parte.  
Un po’ frastornato, rientrò nel proprio appartamento, si sfilò il giubbotto di pelle e lo lanciò sul divano, dove però atterrò su qualcosa che _si lamentò_.  
Dean accese la luce, allarmato, e tutto quello che vide fu un Castiel arruffato che lo guardava da sotto in su.  
Forse quello era il momento giusto per dire qualcosa di sensato, forse era addirittura quello il momento per gridare, per incazzarsi, per sbatterlo fuori e cacciarlo via, esattamente come Castiel aveva fatto con lui, ma tutto quello che Dean riuscì ad articolare fu: «Non mi dire. Mike ha iniziato a lavorare qui?»  
Castiel inclinò il capo, confuso. «Cosa c’entra Mike?» domandò.  
«Come sei entrato?»  
L’altro si alzò in piedi, mostrandogli un mazzo di chiavi. «Me le ha date Sam.»  
 _Certo. Dovevo immaginarlo, quel vile traditore._  
Dean si massaggiò le tempie. «Okay. Perché sei qui?» domandò, cercando con tutto se stesso di essere risentito ma in realtà si sentiva solo sollevato.  
«So che non ho scuse, so anche che non hai alcuna ragione per starmi ancora a sentire dopo quello che ho fatto, ma ho davvero bisogno di parlarti e ho bisogno che tu me lo lasci fare, senza interrompermi.» disse Castiel, affondando le mani nelle tasche del trench.  
Dean annuì. «Ti ascolto.»  
«Quando mi hai chiesto se scappare fosse un test, io ti risposi che era una cosa troppo meschina, persino da insinuare.» iniziò l’altro. «Ma avevi ragione. Era davvero un test, ma non lo era per Owen, per gli altri o per te. Era un test per me.»  
L’uomo indugiò un attimo prima di proseguire. «Sono incasinato, Dean. Credo di essere anche un po’ pazzo e su questo non avevi poi tutti i torti. Avevi ragione tu, sai? Ero confuso, non sapevo cosa volevo e quindi mi trasformavo in quello che gli altri volevano che fossi. Ma adesso so chi sono, Dean, e non posso fare a meno di pensare che la persona che sono, la persona che vorrei essere ha bisogno di te al suo fianco. Se vorrai allontanarmi o mandarmi al diavolo, puoi farlo, ma io devo chiederti lo stesso una seconda possibilità. Giuro che non ti deluderò e- aspetta» si bloccò, tirando fuori dalla borsa un paio di scarpe da ginnastica logore. «Ecco, prendile. Sono le mie scarpe da corsa.» aggiunse, porgendogliele.  
Dean le prese tra le mani e strinse le labbra in una linea sottile. «Non scapperai più?»  
«No. Non da solo, almeno.»  
E quello bastò. Dean colmò la poca distanza che li separava e lo baciò. Non aveva la certezza che sarebbe rimasto, ma la certezza non era nulla di così eclatante quando aveva Castiel con sé.  
Castiel gli bastava.  
«Bastava solo rallentare un po’.» osservò Dean, sollevato.  
Rimasero sul divano a chiacchierare per tutta la notte e non aveva importanza se le cose non erano andate per il meglio la prima volta: le coppie migliori non lo sono mai agli inizi.

 

FINE

 


End file.
